The Mystery Girl
by Midnight296
Summary: A New girl arrives in Stardew Valley at one stormy night. she has secrets of her own as well she plays a role in Stardew Valley. The Story has elements that are: F/F/F/F, F/F, Supernatural, Romance, Adventure as well slice of life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Strawdew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/OC, Emily/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

 **Chapter One**

It was a horrible thunderstorm that arrived at the Stardew valley and one of the worst. Kim and her lovers were inside the house. The three ladies were enjoying their time together.

As they were sitting on the couch after dinner that been cooked by Leah awhile Abigail and Kim cleared the table after and cleaned up.

Another powerful thunder came after a lighting that made the three ladies jumped from their seats.

"Man that was the loudest thunder I ever heard," Abigail said as she looked at Leah and Kim.

Kim nodded "yes it is, it had been over a year now since I came to Stardew Valley but I have never seen a powerful storm like this one." She told them.

The raindrops pounded harder against the roof and the window that made Kim wondered if her crops will survive the thunderstorm, she looked at her friends the Junimo who were making their normal noises and sighed.

However, none were aware of what was happening outside in storm at the Stardew valley that will change the lives of several ladies. Kim relaxed against Leah and Abigail who snuggled against Kim.

A figure roamed through the valley as the rain poured down, lightning stroked from time to time as followed by thunder, the figure was limping as it walked through the small sidewalk then took the turn to the farm.

Kim looked through the window as the lighting stroked followed by the thunder, Leah and Abigail looked at her "this storm is powerful." Abigail said, Leah nodded "yes, this is the strongest since I came to the valley." she said.

Kim sighed "I hope this storm doesn't destroy my crops." she said as she looked at them.

There was a loud noise as lighting stroked again this time not far from the crops, Kim took her raincoat and wore it and went out, Leah and Abigail followed her as they stayed under cover from the rain.

Kim's eyes widen as she noticed a figure kneel down as lighting strike down on her however instead of harming the girl, the girl circled it and send it to lighting rods that been working on to make batteries.

"What in the..." Kim was shocked; Abigail came and pulled Kim back "Kim stay back." she took out her daggers thinking the mysterious figure was a monster.

The figure stood up and looked at them but then this time the lightning flashed as it showed the figure was nothing but a young girl who has her hands covering in blue sparks. The girl looked at them for a moment then at the sky. When lightning stroked down but was stronger than the rest again this time the girl raised her hand and took it before she turned and throw it at the lightning rods that were not yet charged to work on batteries, the girl then collapsed and was out cold.

Kim looked at Leah and Abigail "come on, let us get her inside." She told him, the other two came and helped Kim to left the girl out, the girl was taken inside the house, where the ladies made sure the girl was fine as well changed her clothes into one of Kim's pajamas which they were bigger on the girl.

They let the girl sleep on the couch and they looked at the sleeping girl and noticed she has a jet black hair which was short but ruffled, the girl looked like 14 or 15 years old, she has white fair skin, she looked thin yet athletic. they also noticed the strange looking tattoos that were on back as well her arms, however, the tattoos were both black and blue.

"She does have too many tattoos even she is 14 or 15 of age." Leah said as she looked at Kim and Abigail who nodded "as well the pattern is strange." She added.

"Yes." Kim said, "Still she is a very strange girl, I never saw her before." Kim said as she looked at the girl.

"As well she able to use lighting I guess she is some kind of mage if she able to use lightning just like that," Abigail said "you both did see how she got strike by lightning without being harm by it anyone would dead or get serious burns," she added as she looked at the artist and the farmer who both nodded.

"I never see her in the valley before, who could she be and where she came from." Leah wondered "I have a feeling this girl hold mysteries of her own." she added.

"we will know once she woke up," Kim said as she looked at Leah.

"I will get Maru and Doctor Harvey to come and check on the girl if she needs medical attention." Abigail told her "once I visit my parent's house tomorrow." She added.

"We all know if she needs a doctor to check on her." Kim said as she yawned, she was sleepy "we better get some sleep." She told her lovers.

Leah and Abigail nodded as they went with Kim inside the bedroom leaving the mystery girl sleeping on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Strawdew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/OC, Emily/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

 **Chapter Two**

It was six at the morning when Kim woke up, she got dress, she looked to see her two lovers; Abigail was awake awhile Leah was still sleeping, Abigail got off the bed and get dressed to help Kim in farm leaving the artist was sleeping.

They headed to the living room where the mystery girl was sleeping, they checked on the girl and saw she looked fine before they both went out to field to attend the crops.

By the time it was 8 am; Kim was done with her work faster with help of Abigail and her little friends the Junimos. They headed back to the house to see Leah was awake and was making breakfast.

Kim smiled "it smells good." She said as she was hungry.

"It is," Abigail said as she was hungry as well.

Leah looked at them and smiled "it will be ready soon." She told them.

There was a groan that came from the living room, the girl moved a bit and stirred "my head." She finally said as she groaned in pain as well her voice was hoarse.

Kim took a bottle of water and went to the girl awhile Abigail was setting the table ready "here drink some water." She told the girl as she helped the girl to sit.

The girl smiled "thank you." She took the bottle from Kim and opened it, she drank water and emptied the bottle of water when she has done, she seemed to be better, the girl blinked a bit as if she was trying to remember something "where am I?" the girl finally asked.

"You are on my farm in Stardew Valley." Kim answered, "my name is Kim." She added as she saw her lovers were standing "those are two are Leah and Abigail." She told her "the purple haired is Abigail and the orange haired is Leah." She introduced her lovers to the girl.

Both the ladies smiled, the girl smiled then back "nice to meet you Kim, Leah, and Abigail." She said as she looked at each one as she called their names "I am Masi." She introduced herself.

Leah smiled "your name is unique." She told Masi.

Masi nodded "that what I been told or so far I remember." She told.

"Far you remember?" Kim asked as she looked at her lovers who have the same idea of what Kim had "what can you remember?" she asked as she sat on the armchair.

Masi looked at her "I remember my name and how old I am, my birthday and knowledge of what I learn and that's it." She told her.

"oh." Leah looked at the girl "do you need a doctor to check on you?" she asked, "Abby can get a doctor." She added.

Masi shook her head "no need for a doctor, I suffer the loss of memories for years now." She told them.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Abigail asked.

Masi shook her head "no, but I remember seeing a very bright light when I woke up next, I can not recall anything of where I came from, who is my family or who I am other than my name, my age, my birthday and knowledge I learn." She told her.

The three ladies looked at one another before collection of growls came, Leah giggled "come we need to have breakfast." She told them and looked at the girl "come, Masi." She told the girl.

Masi got off the couch and cast a re-fresh spell on herself as her appearance was refreshed. The ladies blinked "you can use magic too?" Leah asked.

Masi nodded "yes I can use magic as well other forms of it." She told her.

"that's cool." Abigail said, "Kimmy and I can use magic but the forms of magic are different." She told her.

Masi blinked a bit "fire and Natural." She said, "you are fire." She pointed at Abigail and she turned and looked at Kim "you are nature." She told her.

"Amazing you can tell what they are without them telling you." Leah was surprised at the young girl able to tell.

Masi nodded "yes I able sense people and what kind magic or ability they process." She told her "even you have something as well." She told Leah.

"Me?" Leah said, "How I am not a magic user." She told her.

"Not magic but ability, creative is your ability." Masi told her "you are artist or writer but I can not tell what you are." She told her.

"wow, you really can tell," Kim said.

Masi smiled "I have psychic power as well I can use elements of shadow and lightning as well wind, water, fire, earth but however the use of four elements; wind, water, fire, and earth are limit." She told them "well healing." She added.

"you really one of your kind Masi," Leah said as she and the other ladies sat around the table, Masi sat down on the chair as they all had breakfast, Masi noticed the three were really close.

"If you don't mind me asking." Masi said as she took a bite "are you three lovers?" she asked.

That made the three ladies coughed and looked at the girl, Masi took another bite "you three looks really close." She told them.

"You can to tell?" Kim asked.

"Of course." Masi answered, "and you three looks cute together." She added with a smile.

"Oh god." Kim blushed as she covered her eyes.

Leah looked at Masi "are you ok with the fact we are lovers?" she asked.

Masi looked at them "it's nothing wrong to be in love with more than one person." She told them.

Leah giggled "you really have an open mind for a teenager yourself." She told her.

"which remind me." Abigail said "hey Masi, how old are you?" she asked, "you look 14 or 15 years old." She added.

"I am 18 years old," Masi answered.

Kim and Leah looked at her "wait you are 18 years old?" Kim asked.

"Yes I am and I heard that a lot." Masi answered, "I know I don't look like one but I am 18 years old." She looked at the three ladies "my physical appearance is a deceiver." She chuckled lightly.

After the breakfast; Kim went to check on her farm, Masi joined her as she offered to help in the farm after she changed her clothes to what she was wearing last night but without her coat while Leah went and worked on her arts. Abigail went to visit her parents.

While Kim and Masi were working, Kim looked at Masi "you will need a set of cloths for you Masi." She told her "well after I sell my crops at Perrier's, we will see Emily." She told her.

"I can not accept that." Masi said, "I don't want to be a burden, I don't have money." She added.

Kim thought for a moment "how about I give you a job as my helper on my farm." She suggests "as well you will live here as well getting paid." She told her "how about that?" she asked.

Masi smiled "really? You will do that?" she asked.

Kim nodded "yes beside I need a helper to help around my farm." She told her "let's finish here." She added.

Masi nodded as she went back to her task.

When Kim and Masi have done for the rest of work, Kim whistled to Okami her horse who came to her, she got on it then offered her hand to Masi who took it and then got on horseback behind Kim.

Kim and Masi rode on horseback toward the town as they reached Perrier's shop were Kim have crops to sell, Masi helped to get the crops and carried them with Kim into the shop.

"Welcome, Kim." The brown-haired man said as he smiled, he looked to see a black haired teenager girl next to Kim "who is the young girl?" she asked.

"Hello, Mr. Perrier." Kim smiled "this is Masi, my new helper." She added.

"so you finally hire a helper for your farm." The man smiled.

Kim nodded "yes." She smiled "Masi is doing a good job for day one." She added.

Masi blushed at the compliment as she got the crops and put them down gently as stepped away, Perrier came from behind the counter and checked the crops "those are high quietly as always Kim, good work." He added, "I will add them to your credit." He told her.

Kim looked at Masi "Masi could you check on Okami and get the bags out to him." She told her.

Masi nodded as she did what she was told, Kim looked at him "Mr. Perrier, I need to get some of the credit out." She told him.

"how much you want?" the man asked.

Masi leaned against the wall, she looked around her, she turned to the side when she heard the door opened of building next to the shop. Masi looked to see a tanned skin girl with dark brown hair who smiled "hello, you are new, my name is Maru." She said "what is your name?" she asked.

"Hi…my name is Masi." Masi smiled.

"Masi, nice to meet you." Maru said.

"Likewise miss Maru." Masi said as she looked at Maru.

Maru giggled "just call me Maru." She said as she spoke to Masi for a bit before she went away, Masi did meet few people that were; Mayor Lewis who welcome Masi, Grandma Evelyn, Marine, Abigail's mother Caroline as well Jodi, Penny, Vincent, and Jas.

Kim came out to see Masi was waiting "come on let's go to Emily's house." She told her as she got on horse's back, Masi got behind her as they headed to Emily's home.

Once they both reached Emily home, Masi got off the horse and took few steps back, she looked around, Kim got off her horse before she patted his neck gently and told him to wait. The horse shook his mane and snored a bit.

Kim looked at Masi "come on let's go in." she told her as she knocked the door and walked in. Masi nodded and walked in after Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/ , Emily/OC, Abigial/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

 **Chapter Three**

Masi walked into the house to see a young woman with short blue hair, she has brown eyes, and she wore a red dress. The young woman smiled "hello Kim." She said "who is the young girl?" she asked.

"Hello, Emily." Kim smiled "this is your Masi, my helper." She added.

"I see…. Hi Masi, my name is Emily." The blue haired said, "nice to meet you." She added as she held her hand to the girl and smiled.

Masi shook her head and smiled "nice to meet you miss Emily." She said.

Emily let go of Masi's hand and looked at Kim "so what I can do for both of you?" she asked as she looked at Masi.

"Could make Masi cloths, please?" Kim asked.

Emily smiled "sure what you need?" she asked Masi.

Masi made metal list of what she needs to wear, Kim listened as Masi asked for two set of Pajamas, few underwears, some everyday clothes as well two farm outfits.

Emily wrote down Masi's order for clothes then she started to do cloths sizing so the clothes fit Masi correctly as well know what size is Masi's underwear which made the girl blushed darkly till it's done.

Emily told them that it will be ready in a week or so, the two nodded before they headed back to the farm.

Leah was working in one of her arts when Kim and Masi walked in "we are back." Kim told Leah as she went to her, Leah smiled as she pulled Kim into a kiss.

Kim kissed back but she pulled back "Masi is still here." She whispered to Leah.

Masi looked at the window "oh don't stop at my account." She looked at them and grinned.

Kim blushed darkly awhile Leah giggled "seemed you are fine seeing two girls kissing." Leah said.

Masi smiled "well it is not the first time I have seen two girls in love kissing." She told Leah.

"You really an open mind for someone that young," Kim told her.

"Hey, I only 18 years old." Masi said, "and I am not that young." She told her then she stepped closer to Kim "well if you don't mind If I get a kiss from you too." She said playfully to both Kim and Leah.

That made Kim blushed darkly and unable to answer, Leah looked at her "If you want I will kiss you too but it won't be the only thing for you" She told Masi.

Masi had a playful look on her face "oh now that interesting." She said as she was holding back then Masi laughed before she headed to the door "I will leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit." She told her as she looked at them "but I don't blame me for walking into both of you making out." She winked at them and giggled before she went outside.

"Oh, my Yoda." Kim covered her red face "that girl is so blunt and bold." She added as her ears were red.

Leah smiled as she took Kim's hands off her face and held them "as well playful." She told her.

"Wait she was playful... for a moment I thought she meant it…" Kim was stunned.

"She was just horsing around, Kim." Leah said, "her face told me so." She added as she looked at her "now where we were oh yes." She pulled Kim into a kiss as the two fell on the couch.

Masi sat on a log as she looked around the farm, she was relaxed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before released it.

"Hey, Masi." A female voice called for her.

Masi opened her eyes and looked to the right to see Abigail "oh, hi Abigail." She smiled as she stood up.

The purple haired young woman walked to Masi and stood few steps away from her "so what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Nothing much just enjoy the weather really, it's nice here." Masi said as she looked at Abigail 'what about you?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing I was in the guild for short mission." The adventurer answered.

"I see, so what you are doing in the guild?" Masi asked as she was interesting.

"I am an adventurer, I go on a mission to guide and protect people if you are going to mines and caves as well slain monsters," Abigail answered.

"That is cool." Masi said as she smiled "mind if I tag along on adventures with you? If it's ok?" she asked.

Abigail smiled "thank you." She told her "well you can tag along if you decide to go mining or looking for treasure but you will need to hire adventurer from the guild." She told her.

Masi seemed to be thinking, Abigail looked around "speaking of which." She said "where are Kim and Leah?" she asked.

"Inside the house," Masi answered as she noticed the dark clouds which mean it will rain soon.

Abigail nodded "well we better get in before the rain starts." She said, "come on." She told her as Masi nodded; she and Abigail went back inside the house.

Leah was cuddling with Kim on the couch when Abigail and Masi came in, the two on couch welcomed the two that came in. Abigail joined Kim and Leah on the couch, she pulled Kim into a kiss, Leah smiled.

Masi smiled as she went to the kitchen "I will make lunch." She told them as she started to move around the kitchen to start making lunch.

Leah looked at Abigail and Leah "I will help Masi." She told them as she got up "you two have a bit of fun before lunch." She smiled as she got off the couch and went to the kitchen to help Masi.

Awhile the two were working in lunch, Abigail and Kim talked on a couch and were cuddling, they didn't notice Masi and Leah were standing.

"Hey lovebirds, I don't like to interrupt your lovely time, but I may join you, however." Masi said, "lunch is ready." She added as she grinned from ear to ear which made Abigail looking like she holding back a laugh awhile Kim was blushing.

Leah started to laugh "wow Masi, you sure are blunt and bold." She told her.

Masi smiled "thank you." She told her "but you forget to say I am good at teasing." She added as she giggled.

Abigail looked at Leah and Masi and started to laugh, Kim sighed as she rubbed her forehead "you sure know how to stay embarrassing things." She said.

Masi smiled "well I am just kidding." She winked and turned around "so are you two coming, I am hungry." She said.

Abigail stood up and helped Kim up "we are coming." She said as they went to the kitchen.

The four sat around the table and had lunch, the rest of days the four were talking and having fun, however, Kim and Masi went in the field to check on plants when they done with work, they came back after they made sure everything was fine.

When it was dinner time, the four of them had it then Masi get to the couch that she uses to sleep on it and prepared to sleep, she was dressed in pajamas that Kim let her use it.

Kim was with her lovers in her bedroom as the three were on bed cuddling; Leah pulled Kim into a kiss awhile Abigail was kissing Kim's neck, the two made the brown-haired blushed darkly at the treatment.

"Well, I will have to go back to my cabin," Leah told Kim.

"Why?" Kim asked as Abigail was cuddling with her.

"I have some ideas to work on my arts." Leah told her as she looked at Kim and Abigail "beside it is Abby's turn." She smiled.

"oh." Kim got what Leah meant by that as the three of them went back to bed.

The next morning; Leah made breakfast before she left; Masi, Kim, and Abigail were working on the farm when they have done with work, they went inside the house as they saw Kim getting her bag and her art supplies and ready to leave and go back to her cabin.

Masi was in the kitchen and let Leah talked to Kim, she didn't look at the trio and gave them some privacy as she was looking into the fridge for a water bottle.

Leah kissed Kim and before she left she looked the purple haired telling her to take care of Kim and have fun.

Masi smiled as she heard them 'it nice to have someone loves someone else.' She sighed 'I wish I have someone like that.' She stood up as she looked at the water bottle in her hand unaware of Abigail and Kim were at looking at her and saw the look on her face, the look of lonely and longing for love as well be lost.

Abigail and Kim shared a look one idea they had in mind that Masi does feel lonely but they never know what causes it added to the lost look even if they asked, they knew Masi has a memory loss.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/ , Emily/OC, Abigail/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me something feel free to do so.

 **Chapter Four**

It has been a week since Masi arrived in Stardew Valley, Masi been working in the farm and helped Kim with crops as well taking care of animals. Kim looked at the young girl who was feeding the animals as she patted them.

Masi looked less feeling lonely as she spent time working on the farm as well spending time with friends. Masi also had been hanging around Emily as she gets along with her.

Leah looked at Kim "Kim what's wrong?" she asked.

Kim looked at her lover "it's just Masi she still has that feeling of being alone." She told her.

Leah looked at Masi then she smiled "Masi needs some love that's all." She told her "similar to you having Abby and I." she added.

"Oh." Kim said as she looked at her "are you suggesting she join us?" she asked.

Leah shook her head "she will need to look for someone she could love as well that someone loves her back." She told her.

Abigail came back from her mission as she overheard what Leah and her lover Kim said about Masi and love "so what is with Masi and love?" she asked.

Kim told Abigail about her talk with Leah, Leah smiled as she looked at her lover and her best friend talking.

"So let me get that straight." Abigail said after she listened to her lover "so Masi needs someone around her as a lover to love her." She asked.

Both Leah and Kim nodded to her, Abigail seemed to be thinking "Masi is so cute." She said, "and pretty as well." She told her.

"Where are you heading?" Kim asked as Leah listened.

"I would well take her on the bed just like you Kim," Abigail said bluntly.

Kim was shocked "oh my Yoda." She said "how this will work Abby?" she asked.

"Easy while you are with Leah on the bed, I will be with Masi on the bed in her room." The purple haired girl said.

Kim and Leah were silent for awhile as they image Abigail kissing Masi as the two on the bed. Kim groaned as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Awhile Leah has one funny expression "poor Masi she has to deal with you, you are a horny one." She said.

"Oh come on, Leah you know that you also want to go with Masi as well but your heart is set for Kim so am i." she told her "but still Masi will make an excellent lover." She added.

Kim sighed "well if you are doing this awhile Leah is with me, it will be fine." She told her "but what if she doesn't want it?" she asked.

Abigail was thinking "well I will test if she wants me or not." She told her.

"How?" Leah asked "how you plan to test if Masi loves you?" she asked, "she barely know you or us or anyone in Pelican Town." She added.

"Leave it to me." Abigail winked at them "oh I forget two things." She said.

"Forget what?" Kim asked.

"First is this." Abigail pulled the farmer close as she kissed her awhile doing that, she held Kim close as she deepened the kiss, Kim moaned as she pulled the adventurer closer and kissed her back deeply. Leah smiled at the two.

Abigail and Kim pulled back, Kim was blushing awhile Abigail was smiling "and second it's Leah turn." She added as she smiled at the artist who smiled back.

"I see." Kim said "so how you plan to approach her?" she asked.

"I have an idea how also I already took permission from the guild to sparring with Masi after the whole guild learned what Masi did in mine." The adventurer told the farmer.

"Oh, you mean when she…" Leah looked at Abigail.

Abigail grinned "yep." She told Leah as she looked at Leah and Kim "when she brought you both gifts from the mine, she also brought me a gift as well." She told them both.

Leah remembered when Masi showed up giving her three emeralds awhile Kim has from Masi two diamonds and a ruby. Masi also got Abigail an amethyst and two fire quartz.

Abigail looked at them "so where is Masi?" she asked.

"She was feeding the animals but I guess she went to the greenhouse," Kim told her.

"She works so hard," Abigail said as she looked at her lover.

Kim smiled "yes she is, she is also best helper I could have." She said.

"Well, I will make dinner." Leah said as she got inside the house, Kim smiled "I will go and help her." She told her.

"And I will go and see Masi," Abigail said as she went to the greenhouse, she reached the greenhouse to see Masi attend crops that been planted there.

Masi was checking on one of the flowers that plant there, she nodded her head as she noticed it grew healthier than when it started.

Masi didn't hear the door closed and opened the greenhouse as she was too focusing on her work. Masi stood up as she checked on the other plants to see them growing very well; she smiled and nodded to herself.

Then two arms wrapped themselves around and pulled her back, Masi could feel someone held her from behind and from the scent she could tell who she was "Abby." She smiled "what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing... I was just looking for you cutie" the purple haired said in the flirty matter.

"Cutie?" the black haired asked "why?" she asked.

"Oh because I want…" the purple haired leaned closer and sniffed Masi's from the neck causing the younger one to become stiff "you smell like lavender." She whispered, "I like that." She added.

"Oh..." Masi blushed "T-thank you I guess." She added as she was uneasy, she could feel Abigail's breath against her neck which made Masi very nervous.

Abigail could sense Masi was nervous but she not pulling away nor try to free herself 'that is a good sign, she still nervous maybe this because she is close to someone and not in a friendly way.' She smiled "so Masi." She said.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" Abigail asked.

"Like a date," Masi said.

The purple haired smiled and nodded "yes like a date." She answered "what you say about that?" she asked her.

"Before I answer that to you... ummm is Kim ok with it?" Masi looked at her arms around her.

"Yes, she is fine with me dating you."

"Oh." Masi said "ok I will go out on a date with you." She added, "Even I never went to one before." She told her.

'She is looked even cuter because she is innocent one.' Abigail thought as she smiled as she turned the girl around and hugged her "oh you are so cute." She told her "don't worry about it." She kissed Masi on the cheek. Masi blushed darker before she was let go.

"Come on let us go back, Leah and Kim are waiting for us," Abigail said as she looked at the girl who nodded.

The two-leaved the greenhouse and went back to the house where they all had dinner which was delicious, after that the four ladies sat down and were talking before Masi excused herself and went to her room which Kim had Robin building the extra room for Masi.

Before Masi went to bed, she took shower after that she dried herself before she wore her pajamas. Masi sat on the bed as she combed her hair, she heard a knock on the door "come in." Masi said as she put her comb down and turned to see Abigail did open the door and looked at Masi.

"Good evening Masi." The purple haired as she walked in and closed the door, she wore top and shorts giving Masi a good looking at how she looked.

"Good evening Abby." Masi blushed as she looked at the purple haired 'sexy and beautiful, a mix of strength and gentle.' She thought as she started.

Abigail smiled as she looked at the girl, she sat next to her on the bed "so Masi, are you alright, you were quiet during dinner?" she asked, "you look stunned." She added.

"Yes, I am ok." Masi answered, "By your beauty." She added then Masi covered her mouth with her hand "oh I am so… so sorry." She apologized.

Abigail giggled "oh you don't need to apologize, I like it." She told her.

"Really?" Masi looked at her as she blushed "you like it Abby?" she asked.

Abigail nodded "yes." She answered "and you are pretty and cute." she added as she reached and wrapped her arm and around Masi and pulled her close.

Masi was shying away all of sudden "A-Abby." She blushed as she didn't know Abby will do that to her.

"It's ok Masi." Abigail said, "Relax now, you need it." She told her.

Masi snuggled against Abigail, the older of the two reached out and started to stroke the younger one, and for awhile Abigail stroked Masi's hair making the girl so relax "you look like you will fall asleep in any moment." She told her.

Masi nodded to her as she kept her eyes closed enjoying her hair being stroked gently causing her to be relaxed and she was leaning more on Abigail and she smiled.

Abigail smiled as she watched the girl closer noticing she doesn't look nervous or stress, she looked happier, she also noticed the smile.

"Masi, I will lay us down on the bed," Abigail told the girl.

Masi only answered with a humming noise which it sounded she was ok with that. Abigail moved the girl and herself on the bed then she laid down along with the girl and covered both of them with a blanket, Masi shifted so she was sleeping on her stomach, Abigail was laying on her side, she caressed Masi's back as well stroking Masi's black hair when she saw the girl tensed.

Masi tensed a bit but the gentle caressing on her back as well gentle stroked her hair that made Masi relaxed again she fell asleep.

Abigail smiled "good night cutie." She whispered as she kissed the girl's cheek before she lay down and fell asleep as well.

In the other room; Kim and Leah were having their love session as they kept on it for hours till they both were tired as they cuddled, they said I love to each other and cuddled before they fell asleep afterward.

The moon shone at the night sky, the night was quiet and peaceful at the farm, none of the ladies aware of the changes that will happen as well what kind of secrets the girl they kept in the house with them has.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/ , Emily/OC, Abigail/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me something feel free to do so.

 **Chapter Five**

It was in the middle of the night when Abigail was woken up from a sudden cry been heard in Masi's room, Abigail was still sleepy, she rubbed her eyes, she turned to her side and looked at the girl to see her crying.

Masi was sobbing her sleeping of what she been seeing in her sleep, Abigail felt sad as she pulled the girl close and held her in arms, she started to whisper gentle words to sleeping.

Masi's sob kept going till it stopped except for some sniffles and whimpered, Abigail stroked Masi's hair and caressed Masi's back which helped the girl to calm down.

Masi snuggled close to Abigail during her sleep, she buried her face between Abigail's breasts awhile was strange for someone sleeping doing something like that.

Abigail blushed "oh, seemed she likes it like that." She looked at the girl who was sleeping awhile her face buried between Abigail's breasts; Abigail started to stroke the girl's black hair which earned a cute noise from Masi.

When Abigail made sure Masi was fine and she started to go back to sleep till she heard a purr which made Abigail blinked 'a purr? But Kim doesn't have a cat where it comes from.' She thought and listen 'wait it is so close.' She looked down at Masi 'hold on, Masi… she is purring in her sleep.' She blinked 'it is not possible, how she can purr in her sleep.' She looked at the girl and watched her 'it's strange yet cute.' She relaxed and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Masi stirred as she woke up, it was still early for waking up, she felt comfy and warm, her head resting on something soft 'mmm it is so comfy…and moving.' She thought as she blinked 'moving? What? Wait a moment.' She could smell a scent 'oh no, I am sleeping on… Abby.' She looked up to see Abigail who was still sleeping and holding Masi close.

'She really stayed with me last night but why she held me this close and in a protective way.' Masi noticed the way she been held by the sleep purple haired, Masi blinked a bit and reached for her own face 'I was crying in my sleep again… she just woke up and saw me like that.' She thought 'I see…. She really cares about me even she doesn't know me that well.' She thought.

Abby stirred and woke up, she opened her eyes and looked down to see Masi woke up "morning." She told her as she smiled.

Masi blinked and looked up "oh, good morning Abby." She blushed but she didn't move from the comfy place.

Abigail stroked Masi's hair "I hope you sleep well." She told her as she looked at Masi.

Masi made a noise which she was pleased having her hair stroked again "I slept better than a week ago, thank you." She told her "thank you A-Abby." She added as she looked shy.

Masi nodded as she still not moving from her spot that made Abigail's smile widen, Abigail looked at Masi "so you like to sleep like this?" she asked.

"mmm yes, I like to sleep close to someone," Masi answered.

"Also you purr when you are happy in your sleep and look so relax." The purple haired said as she was studying the younger girl's face.

"Aye, I…." Masi stopped as she looked at Abigail "I did what?" she asked, "wait I did purr last night and you heard it." She looked at Abigail who nodded "oh no." she blushed as she hidden her face against Abigail's chest, the younger one was so embarrassed over what she did last night.

"Not that also but you like to bury your face between my breasts." The adventurer said "as it odd as it looks as well your purr is also odd… yet I found that so cute." She added as she looked to see Masi's ears turned red.

"Please, I am sorry… really sorry, so sorry if you bother with it, I don't mean to any of that…I… I am…" Masi went on a rampage with words clearly didn't notice Abigail was fine.

"Masi clam down, I am ok with that."

"I understand I am strange, no. I am not normal at all… I really don't know why I do that." Masi went on and on and didn't notice Abigail next move.

Abigail rolled them over and penned Masi on the bed then she hovered above the girl and kissed her on lips.

Masi was stunned by Abigail's reaction of rolled them over then she penned her on the bed before she kissed her, Masi didn't pull back not pushed Abigail off her, she started to kiss back.

Abigail rested her hand on Masi's left breast feeling Masi's heart beating fast, she smiled into a kiss before she broke the kiss "I don't mind your strange behavior Masi, it's cute, it makes you even cuter than before." She said as she removed her hand off the girl's chest and stroked Masi's cheek, she looked at the blushing girl under her "now for our date when you want us to go out for it?" she asked.

Masi was watering the crops as she was smiling, she hummed a tune to herself awhile she working, she was in good mood. Kim looked from the flowers and looked at the girl, next to her was Leah who also noticed the girl reaction.

"She seemed to be fine," Kim said as she looked at Leah.

Leah nodded "yes seemed Abby able to get through with her but…" she stopped.

"But what?" Kim asked.

"Do you think Abby slept with Masi last night?" Leah asked.

Kim seemed to be thinking when she looked at Masi then Leah "do you think she did it to Masi?" she asked as she knew her purple-haired lover was the horny one.

"I don't know really when I ask Abby." Leah said as she looked at Masi then back at Kim "she said that Masi is more than fine." She added, "I never know what Abby meant by that." She told her.

Abigail appeared at the farm, she waved to Kim and Leah who waved back at her, she walked to them, and she kissed Kim and hugged her. Kim kissed Abigail back and hugged her.

"So how was your day both of you?" Abigail asked.

"Mine was well; I worked on some ideas for my arts," Leah said as she smiled.

"I was taking care of crops and animals with help of Masi." Kim said as she looked at her lover "as well we cooked lunch." She added.

"We?" Abigail looked at her lover.

"The three of us cooked lunch, also Masi baked a chocolate cake," Leah answered.

"Masi did bake one delicious looking chocolate cake," Kim said as she smiled.

"My favorite and it is a good timing that Masi to make a chocolate cake because I want some." Abigail told Kim and Lean then it came to her "speaking of which." She looked at Kim and Leah "how did Masi know that chocolate cake is my favorite?" she asked.

"Leah told her when Masi asked what you kind of favorites you like," Kim answered.

Abigail looked at her best friend "you did?" she asked.

"Sure I did." Leah answered, "beside Masi said she wanted to do something, a special thank you as she called it." She added.

"Oh." Abigail looked at them then she smiled "that is sweet of her to do such a thing." She said.

The two looked at each other before Kim and Leah looked at Abigail, Kim sighed "Abby what you did to Masi last night?" she asked.

"Did you sleep with her, was she good?" Leah asked.

"Easy you two, I will answer." Abigail looked at them "I did not do what you both did to each others last night." She told them as she made Kim and Leah blushed.

"Then what you did do to her?" Leah asked.

Abigail looked at them "well I will tell you but…" she looked to see Masi was coming that made Kim and Leah stopped talking and smiled at Masi who smiled back.

"Hi, Abby." Masi smiled as she looked at Abigail.

"Hey, Masi." Abigail hugged the girl "how was your day?" she asked.

The black haired smiled and hugged the purple-haired "it was fine, I did help Kim with crops as well checking on flowers and the other crop in the greenhouse." She answered "what about you?" she asked.

"My day was good." The adventurer told the girl as she leaned closer to the girl "you smell is so sweet." She added.

Masi blushed as she heard what Abigail said: "oh, this because I work on something." She said.

"Work on something?" Abigail asked "you have another surprise hiding beside the cake you made?" she asked.

Masi nodded as she blushed "yes." She told her.

Leah looked at the two "Kim, didn't Masi say something about a secret workshop, she kept in that shade she asked Robin to build with her?" she asked.

Kim nodded "yes she did." She answered, "the question is." She looked at Masi "what you were doing in that shade Masi?" she asked.

"Oh, I was…" Masi blushed as she looked at the three ladies who looked at her with full attention "I…" she looked away.

"You what?" Kim asked.

Masi looked uneasy "I guess." She turned to look at shade where Masi's workshop kept there "I better show you." She told them "follow me." She added.

The three ladies looked at each other before they headed to where Masi was standing, outside the shade. She looked at them for a moment before she opened the door and walked; she stood and kept the door open "come in." she told them as she was uneasy that she will show them what was inside the shade, she waved her hand as the lights were on.

Abigail, Kim, and Leah walked inside the shade; they stood inside and were in a shock on what they found and what Masi was doing inside the shade that acts as Masi's personal workshop.

There was a bookcase filled with books, magic tombs, and scrolls. on the side, there was a table and on it, there was strange look relic as well there was an animal pelt, lab table in the middle of the room that has collection gems on it as well tools.

There also alchemy station and another one with brew stand, a shelf that has things used for potions and potion bottles, there is also strange look treasure chest, rack where several weapons and staff hanging on it.

"Masi, what is all this?" Kim asked looking at the girl after she saw all that, she was in shock at how the girl has all this.

Masi looked away for a moment then she looked at Kim and others "those are my things, I kept them inside that chest." She told her.

"But…when you were found, you don't have anything," Leah told her.

"How did you get that chest?" Abigail said "as well those on racks?" she asked her.

Masi sighed as she looked at each one before she answered Kim "those are my personal things I kept collecting them for years." She told her, she then looked at Leah "indeed I have nothing with me when I was found by you but I kept those things inside that chest which I kept it in my personal void pocket." She answered Leah.

"Your personal void pocket?" Leah and Kim asked together.

Masi nodded "its spell I learned from lady Noin." She told them then she looked at Abigail "to answer your question about how I get the chest, its void chest and it was a gift from lady Noin." She answered, "as well the animal pelt was also a gift from lady Noin." She added as she saw Leah reached to touch it "please don't touch it, it's not normal animal pelt." She warned Leah who pulled back.

"What do you mean it's not a normal one?" Kim asked.

Masi stroked her hair "I am a magic user Kim, a very powerful one as well able to master many things, that animal pelt is a special magic item as well the tools and weapons you see." She told them.

"Can you show us what it the animal pelt does?" Abigail asked.

Masi nodded as she took it from the table, she put it on then in flash of light Masi's form changed into a cute black fox. The fox has Masi's eyes, it shook it's head and looked at the three ladies, it sat.

Kim and Leah were shocked, Abigail was getting exciting "that's cool." She said as she went to fox and kneeled down next to the fox and stroked its fur "your fur is soft, you really are Masi?" she looked at the fox who nodded "this is amazing." She told her as she stood up and looked Kim and Leah "I never saw anyone do that, not even the wizard." She said and took few steps back from the fox.

The fox glowed as it took human shape when the light died, Masi stood there, and she removed the pelt and put it to the side where it was "well this what the pelt does, it gives the shape of animals." She told them.

"What kind of animals you can shift while putting it on?" Leah asked.

"mmm let me think." Masi said as she thought for a moment "fox, bear, wolf, lion, lynx, tiger, cat, dog, jaguar and panther those are so far I can shift into while I wear the pelt on." She answered Leah's question.

"I never know you are a powerful magic user," Kim said as she looked at Masi.

Masi looked at her hands "I prefer to keep it a low profile really." She told them "besides why would I want to show that, people will get scared and it could cause panic." She added.

The three ladies were thinking, they knew Masi was right, they smiled at the younger girl, Masi smiled back "now the cat is out of the basket, you knew what I hide in here." She told them "are we still fine?" she asked.

"we are more than fine." Abigail pulled Masi into a hug then she let go so Kim hugged her as well, then Leah hugged Masi before she pulled back.

Masi smiled and hugged the three ladies, one at a time "thanks." She said.

"Now who is hungry?" Leah asked as she smiled.

"Me," Kim said.

"And me too." Abigail said "I want also I have piece or two from Masi's cake as she looked at the black haired who smiled.

Masi giggled "well I am hungry." She said as she looked at the three ladies who smiled, the four of them went inside the house after Masi closed the door of her workshop and locked the door.

After they had lunch, Masi went to Emily's home after Abigail told her that Emily wanted to see so the younger girl headed to Emily's home.

Kim and Leah looked at Abigail waiting for her to answer the question of what she did to Masi last night, Abigail sat down on the couch between Kim and Leah "it's time to answer that question." She told her "I will tell you." With that, Abigail started to tell Kim and Leah what happened last night between Masi and her.

Masi reached Emily's home and knocked the door, Emily opened the door and smiled "hello Masi, come in." she told the girl and let her in.

Masi came in the house and still standing, Emily came to her "have a seat, Masi." She told the younger girl then went to the kitchen.

Masi sat down and waited, she looked around; Masi knew Emily shared the house with her younger sister Haley.

Emily came with cookies and tea, she set them down on the table and started to pour tea into cups and adding sugar cubes after she asked Masi how many and Masi told her.

Masi took the cup and took a sip from the tea, she looked relax that made Emily smiling "so Masi how is it working with Kim's help in the farm?" she asked.

"It is good." Masi answered, "working farm is a lot of work, but I am fine with it." She told her.

"And living with Kim and her lovers?" Emily asked.

"Oh." Masi blushed a bit "I am fine with that." She added as she smiled.

"Really?" Emily asked "you are ok with that?" she asked.

"Yes really." Masi said as she smiled "they are all kind to me and they felt like a family together." She added, "something I really missing." She said as she looked down at her cup and started to get a lonely feeling.

Emily sensed the girl "Masi." She called out "do you feel lonely?" she asked.

Masi looked at her "I always do feel lonely before I came to town." She said, "but Abby, Kim, and Leah are helping so I won't feeling that lonely feeling again." She smiled as she added.

Emily smiled "I see." She said, "I am glad that Kim, Abigail, and Leah able to help you with you to less lonely." She added.

Masi smiled "everyone in town helps me not to feel lonely Emily even you." She told her "I start to feel the town and farm like my home." She added.

That made Emily smile as she talked with Masi and learned few things from the girl and Masi learned new things from Emily. When the visiting over, Masi waved to Emily who was standing at the front door and smiled at her.

Emily was smiling at the girl and waved back to her and watched the girl walked away heading to Kim's farm.

Masi was smiling as she walked back to farm as she reached it, she saw the three ladies were outside and relaxed "I am back…. Kim, Leah, Abby." She called out as she went to them. The three ladies smiled and welcomed her back and asked her how her visit with Emily went. Masi told them that she talked with Emily.

By dinner time; the four went inside made dinner; Kim and Leah were one who did the cooking, after it. Masi and Abby handle the cleaning when they have done, they sat down talking and watch a movie.

By the time to go to bed, it was Abby turn to spend it with Kim which left Leah to be the one spend the night with Masi.

Masi was sitting on the bed and about to start combing her hair after she took shower, Leah was sitting on the chair and smiled at the girl, and she stood up and went to the girl and sat next to her "Masi let me comb your hair?" she asked.

Masi looked at her for a moment and nodded "ok." She handed her comb to Leah who took it, Leah sat on the bed and parted her legs which made space for Masi there "sit here." She told her patted the empty space that made the girl blushed.

Masi blushed as she nodded as she moved and sat on space between Leah's legs, Leah smiled and started to brush Masi's hair which it got a bit longer than it was, she smiled as she the girl's hair easy to comb.

"Your hair is soft and silk Masi," Leah said as she still combing Masi's hair.

"Thank you." Masi smiled as she was nervous being close to Leah likes this.

Leah kept combing Masi's hair till she done, she smiled and patted the girl's shoulder and lean close "you know you have a sweet smell, Masi." She said in a husky voice tone.

"Umm, thank you… I guess." Masi told her.

Lean wrapped her arms around Masi and pulled her close, Masi's back was pressed against Leah's front that made the girl's blush darken.

"Leah." Masi was nervous.

"Relax Masi, I am trying to get you to relax," Leah said as she smiled.

"Ok." Masi said as she tried to relax, Leah started to hum a tone which made Masi's relax, Masi half turn to look at Leah "Leah could you sing for me?" she asked "please." She added.

Leah smiled "sure Masi." She said as she started to sing a song to the girl, Leah's voice was beautiful as well smooth Masi's ears, Masi closed her eyes and listen, and she started to relax. Leah also started to stroke Masi's hair which made relax even more.

Leah could feel Masi was relaxed as she now leaning against Leah, the older smiled and kept stroking Masi's hair awhile singing till she done singing "Masi, let us go to sleep." She told her, the girl nodded as she opened her sleepy eyes, she moved off and went to the left side, and Leah took the right side of the bed, Masi laid on the bed as Leah did the same and covered them with a blanket, Masi looked sleepy but she fought sleeping for some reason.

Leah knew why Masi doing that "Masi come here." She told her as she opened her arms for the girl.

Masi looked at her "but…" she stopped.

"It's ok Masi, come here," Leah said as she looked at the girl, the girl nodded and moved closer, Leah pulled the girl in her arms and cuddled her, Leah made sure that the girl rested her head against Leah's chest. She did learn this from Abigail who told her and Kim but Masi having nightmares at night and this way helping the girl to sleep peacefully, Leah kept rubbing the girl's back gently and stroked the girl's back which made the girl fallen asleep, Leah smiled "goodnight Masi and sweet dream." She whispered gently before went to sleep herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me something feel free to do so.

 **Chapter Six**

It has been a few months now; Masi smiled as she was taking care of the animals while Kim was working on crops. Leah was back to her cabin to work on her arts awhile Abigail was on a mission from the guild.

"Masi," Kim called the girl who was standing with a cow.

"Yes Kim." the black haired looked at the brown haired.

"Did you store the batteries packs?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I did." Masi said as she looked at Kim "there is a storage shed." She added.

"Thank you." Kim went to the storage shade and looked at the chests where Masi did storage the batteries and few for Pam who asked for four batteries packs 'she has done a good job as my helper.' Kim smiled as she stood up and close the chest, she took the four batteries packs and came out, and she closed and locked the door of storage shade "I am going to town Masi." She told the girl.

Masi nodded "ok." She said as she looked at Kim.

Kim noticed Masi was carrying a baby rabbit "Masi, is something wrong?" she asked after she noticed Masi looking sad.

"This one is so small." Masi said in a sad tone "and it looked hurt." She added.

"Oh." Kim said as she came closer and put the batteries packs down and hopped over the fence "is anything we can do?" she asked.

Masi thought for a moment "yes." She said as she looked at Kim "I will heal this little one." She added.

Masi smiled "look." She said as Masi's hand started to glow in gentle light blue, the little bunny seemed to relax and the wound on its leg was gone, Masi smiled as she put the little bunny down and started to hop and back to health.

"Oh my, he looks healthier now." Kim smiled as she watched the little bunny back to his parents and siblings "what did you do to make him better?" Kim asked.

"I healed him." Masi answered, "I use a small part of my healing ability to heal him." She told her.

"That is a useful ability." Kim smiled and patted Masi's shoulder gently.

"Thanks." Masi beamed as she looked at Kim.

Kim smiled "keep watching over things on the farm." She told her "I will go and deliver the batteries packs to Pam." She added.

Masi nodded "I will do that." She said as she smiled.

Kim called for her horse Okami and put the four batteries packs on him and then walked with him outside the farm heading to the town to deliver the batteries packs to Pam.

Masi moved from animals then went to the greenhouse, she watered the flowers and care of crops in there, when she has done, she went to the house and sat on the porch to rest after she done with her work.

Masi closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze, Masi caught a scent on the air which made her smile, and she opened her eyes and looked to the right to see Emily, Masi stood up.

Emily smiled at Masi "hello Masi." She said as she stood next to the girl.

Masi smiled "hey Emily." She looked at the blue haired "anything you want me to do?" she asked.

"Well, I came here to buy 15 cloths," Emily said as she looked at Masi.

Masi nodded "very well." She smiled "I will bring them." With that she went to the storage shed and went inside, she came back again with 15 cloths that Emily wanted.

"How much for 15 cloths," Emily asked the black haired girl.

"It's 9870 G," Masi answered as she looked at Emily.

"Alright, here you go," Emily said as she paid the money to Masi and took them which later she will give them to Kim once Kim comes back from the town.

"I need to go now to finish the order I have," Emily said as she smiled.

Masi nodded "ok." She said as she smiled back.

Emily started to walk where she came from but stopped before she left "Masi, the new set of clothes you order is ready." She told her.

"Ok, I will come by tomorrow." Masi said as she waved for her "bye." She told her.

"Bye Masi." Emily waved as she went out of the farm; Masi smiled as she got into the house and put the money where Kim told her to put when a trade was done.

Masi was working with removing weeds from between plants after she found some, she winced, she was unaware of Abigail was back and was standing behind her "oh great, I did hurt myself." She muttered to herself.

Abigail wrapped her arms around Masi and sniffed her "you smell like candies." She told her.

Masi smiled "that because I was baking some sweets also I made cherry pies and blueberries pies." She told the purple haired.

"How many you made?" the adventurer asked.

"Four blueberries pie and four cherry pies." Masi answered as she tried to hide her wounded hand but Abigail griped her hand and looked at it, she noticed the blood that was coming out from the wound, the blood was really dark color red almost going black "Masi." She called out "what is this?" she asked at Masi's blood color.

Masi tried to pull her hand free "please I…" she looked away "you must think I am a monster, don't you." She told her.

"A monster?" Abigail sniffed Masi's neck for a moment before she kissed her neck which caused the girl to make a strange noise "I don't think you are a monster." She told her "if you are a monster, we all are dead by now." She added.

"I…" Masi about to say something but she stopped.

Abigail let go her "come on Masi, let's take care that wound of yours." She told the girl before she led the girl into the house, Masi nodded and followed Abigail.

Once the two were inside the house, Abigail "go wash your hands and come back here then sits down." She told her.

Masi nodded and went to the bathroom and washed her hands, she made sure she didn't leave any trace of her blood before she used her own towel and hold it against the wound before she came back to the living room.

Abigail was sitting on the couch, she looked at the girl and smiled "sit down." She told her.

Masi obeyed and sat down, Masi looked at the coffee table to see a big medical kit and it was open as well bottle of water and bottle of piles, Abigail took Masi's hand and started to clean the wound once it's done, she wrapped Masi's hand with bandages after she put on it a clean cotton band when she has done, she closed the big medical kit and put it back to where it was then she cleaned everything up.

"Masi take those pills, three times for three days and start from now." Abigail said, "Those are antibiotic for an infection." She added as she smiled.

Masi smiled "thanks, Abby." She said as she took a pill and drank water after it when she has done, she took the bottle of water and bottle of pills, a dirty blooded towel inside and put them in her bedroom Masi waved her hand and cast a spell on towel and it became clean again, Masi nodded and took a look in her bedroom, the bottle of water and bottle of pills were on bed stand next to her bed awhile the towel was hanging on headboard, she has a habit to keep it there.

Masi closed the door of her bedroom and went back to sit with Abigail in the living room, the two talked.

Kim came back and looked to see Abigail and Masi were talking, she noticed there was money which meant there was a trade, she smiled as she saw them cuddling Masi looked like about to sleep, Kim walked to the living room "Hi Abby, Masi." She said.

Masi looked to see Kim and smiled "Hi Kim." She said as she pulled away from Abby after Abby let go of her.

Abby stood up and went to Kim, she hugged her and kissed her "welcome back Kimmy." She said.

Masi smiled as the pair, she stood up and went to the kitchen and let the two be, Kim pulled away from kiss and Abby did the same "so how was your day Abby?" she asked.

Abigail smiled "it was fine." She answered "what about you?" she asked.

"I was running some errands in town," Kim answered as the purple haired was holding her close, Kim looked to see Masi left the kitchen and went to Masi's bedroom.

"I see." Abigail said, "I brought you something." She told her.

Kim smiled "what did you bring?" she asked.

"A diamond," Abigail said as she took it out of her pocket and gave it to Kim, Kim smiled and hugged Abigail and kiss her on the cheek that made Abigail smiles.

Kim put the gem in her pocket and looked at Masi's bedroom door" is Masi ok?" she asked.

"Masi did wound her hand while working, she is fine, I cleaned her wound and fix it for her." Abigail answered, "and I gave her antibiotic pills so it won't get affected." She added.

"I see, I guess it made her sleepy." Kim looked at her lover.

"Yes, she was barely awake when you came in, also she told me that Emily came and brought 15 cloths awhile you were away." Abigail told her "Masi told me that." She added.

"That explains the money that put in the box of made trades," Kim said as she looked at the purple haired.

Abigail nodded "yes." She smiled "is Leah coming tonight?" she asked.

Kim shook her head "no, she said she has to work with woods tonight so she will be in her cabin." She answered.

"You went to her before you back?" Abigail asked.

Kim nodded as she went to the kitchen "seemed you and Masi cooked." She told Abigail.

Abigail followed Kim into the kitchen "we did." She said as she started to move in the kitchen so the two could have dinner.

Masi was already sleeping as the pill took effect on her; she lay on the bed after she wore pajamas, Masi could hear Kim and Abigail moving around in the house, she heard them talking but didn't pay attention to them as she was falling asleep.

Later on during the night when everyone was sleeping, Masi woke up from a nightmare, she sat on the bed as she has cold sweats on her forehead, she knew that she will see the nightmares again this happen when she doesn't sleep close to someone.

Masi laid down 'It's just nightmare but… that redhead lady why she was so angry with me, what did I do, why I can not see her face clearly… who she could be….' She wondered as she rubbed her forehead, she tried to sleep only to have yet again another nightmare woke up her, she kept like this until morning came.

By the time Kim and Abigail woke up and started the day and cooked breakfast together, Masi came out of her bedroom looking like hell from lack of sleep.

"Good morning Masi," Kim said as she saw the girl sat on and her head rested on the counter.

Masi groaned, she muttered a good morning but she didn't lift her head from the counter, Abigail looked Kim as the two shared "rough night?" Abigail asked.

Masi nodded as she said nothing, she looked tired, Kim looked at Masi "how about to take a day off, maybe visit Leah." She told her.

Masi shook her head "I can not, I have to stay here and work." She told her.

Kim sighed "you need to take a break from time to time Masi, you been working so hard without taking a break." She told her "now after we have breakfast, you go and visit Leah." She told her.

Masi lifted her head from the counter and nodded "ok." She told her "I will do that." She added.

After breakfast; Masi went outside the farm leaving Kim and Abigail alone to deal with the farm, Masi walked heading Leah's cabin, she passed Marnie's place and head down to the river where Leah's cabin was.

Masi stopped in front of Leah's cabin door, she knocked the door and waited, she heard noises from inside before Leah opened the door. Leah smiled when she saw the younger girl "hello Masi." She told her "come in." she added and opened the door wider for Masi to get in.

"Hi." Masi said as she smiled tiredly, she walked into the cabin, she walked to the dining table and she sat down on the chair as she looked tired, Leah closed the door and sat opposite to Masi "are you ok Masi?" she asked, "You look tired." She added.

Masi nodded before she rested her head on her crossed arms on the table "yes." She told her.

"Hard night? Another nightmare?" the artist asked.

"It is, but more than one nightmare." The hand farm said as she looked at her "it is something I keep seeing but now it's getting clearer. " she told her "I don't know why I see those but it does mean something, something I… I don't know what it is." She sighed.

Leah stood up and walked to Masi, she ruffled Masi's black hair "how about to stay here but not for tonight only." She told her "I know Abby is staying with Kim." She added.

Masi looked at her "you want me really to stay here?" she asked.

Leah nodded and smiled, she saw the girl smiled and agreed, Leah went to pick her cell phone "great." She said, "I will tell Kim and Abby then." She told Masi.

Leah opened the app and she was chatting with Kim and Abby as she told them that Masi will stay over for a few of nights, the two said its ok and told her to take care of Masi knowing the girl working so hard in the farm.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/ , Emily/OC, Abigail/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me something feel free to do so.

 **Chapter Seven**

Masi went back to farm and packed two Pajamas, three daily clothes, two shorts, one top, one t-shirt and few personal things, two towels; big and small one, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, notebook and pen in medium duffel bag, she carried bag with one hand and she carried the violin case on her other hand.

Before she left; Kim and Abigail told her to have fun and relax while she stays in Leah's cabin, Masi smiled and told them, she will try to relax. Masi looked at Abigail and Kim, she grinned and told them to have their own fun as well that made Kim blushes and Abigail laughs.

Masi then left and headed to back to Leah's cabin, Leah was outside and standing by the water, she stretched up, she saw Masi and smiled "did you bring what you need?" she asked.

Masi nodded "yes." She answered.

"Come let's have your things inside the cabin," Leah told Masi as she got inside her cabin followed by Masi. The door of the cabin was closed once Masi was inside along with Leah.

Leah looked at Masi after she told her where she can put her things; she noticed the violin case that was on the floor next to Masi "I never know you can play the violin." She said.

Masi looked at her "I do play it from time to time at night." She told her.

"But I never hear you before nor Kim and Abby," Leah said.

"That because of sound poof spells that I place around my bedroom so I won't wake you up at night." Masi told Leah "would like I play something on the violin?" she asked.

Leah smiled "I would love to listen to you playing." She told her.

Masi nodded as she done tidying her things in the last drawer that Leah has it empty, she has her two towels in bathroom along with toothbrush and toothpaste, and she put her duffel bag to side then she got up, she has her violin case on her hand, she put in on table and open it.

Masi took the violin out of its case and the violin bow out; she started to play a melody, Leah listen to melody that Masi played it but then she saw how Masi look that made Leah wanted to draw Masi, Leah smiled 'maybe in future I will ask Masi if I can draw her.' She thought 'for now I will enjoy her playing on the violin that really sweet melody she is playing.' she listened to Masi's play.

When Masi has done playing, Leah clapped her hands and smiled "it's was amazing Masi." She said as she looked at the younger girl.

Masi beamed "thank you." She told her as she put the violin and its bow in the violin case.

Leah looked outside "I make dinner." She told her.

Masi closed the violin case "I will help." She offered.

Leah smiled and nodded "come then." She told as she walked with kitchen and followed by Masi.

After they made dinner and ate it, they cleaned up, Leah was working on sketching, Masi looked at the finished arts that Leah has done so far, Leah looked from her work and saw Masi looked at the finished art she done, Leah looked at the window to see it started to rain outside, she then looked back at Masi.

"So what you think?" Leah asked.

"They are amazing," Masi said as she smiled at Leah.

"Really?" the artist asked.

Masi nodded "yes really." She told her "I love your arts, they are amazing." She told her "and this one is my favorite." She pointed at an art.

Leah smiled "glad you find them amazing Masi." She said, "It really meant something for me." She added.

Masi smiled "I know." She said as she looked at more of Leah's artworks, she sat on the chair. Leah was sitting on the bed "come and sit next to me." She told Masi.

Masi did as she was told, Leah wrapped her arm around Masi's shoulders and pulled her close cuddling with her, Masi leaned against Leah. It was relaxing for Masi as well listening to raindrops hitting roof and window glasses of Leah's cottage.

Leah smiled, she looked outside to see it was late, Leah looked at the girl "better get to bed to sleep." She told her as she got up, Masi nodded as she looked at Leah "you go first to the bathroom, I will go after you." Masi nodded as she went to the dresser, she opened the drawer and picked up a top and shorts then she headed to the bathroom to change, she closed the door of the bathroom.

A few minutes later; Masi came out as wore a top and shorts, she has her clothes hang on her arm, Leah looked at Masi and smiled 'she is so cute like this… I would stop myself from kissing her.' She thought "you can hang your clothes over there." She told Masi.

The younger girl nodded as she went hang the clothes she wore to where Leah told her when she has done, Leah went to the bathroom to change leaving Masi alone. When Leah came out, she looked to see Masi looking at the window; Leah looked at the girl's back seeing parts of the tattoos of black and blue 'I wonder how she could have those, none of us ask her about them, I wonder if I ask will she answer me.' She wondered as she snapped out of her thought after she had a sense someone was looking at her which it was.

Masi was looking at her but said nothing, Leah smiled and walked to the girl "let us get to sleep, we can sleep in the same bed." She told her "I know you like it when you sleep with someone close to you." She added.

When Masi heard what Leah said, she blushed darkly and nodded, Leah smiled "come on lets sleep." She told her, she got on the bed.

Masi nodded "ok." She said as she went to bed and got in too, Leah lay down; she opened her arms for the girl "come here." She told her as she looked at her.

Masi lay down as she moved closer to Leah who pulled into a hug and closed her; Leah held Masi close making sure Masi's head rested against her chest, she started to stroke Masi's soft and silky black hair.

Masi blushed as her head rested on Leah's chest, she was comfy for but she was shy "L-Leah." She called out.

"Yes, Masi?" Leah said as she paused the stroking for a bit before resumed stokes Masi's hair.

"A-are you ok that I sleep like this with you?" Masi asked.

"Of course." The artist answered as she smiled "I am more than ok Masi." She added "why you ask?" she asked.

"I-it just…" Masi stuttered, she did sleep twice with Leah before yet she still feels nervous.

"Relax Masi." Leah told her "besides you do sleep better when you close to someone like this." She added as she rubbed Masi's back, she could tell the girl was tensed up.

"I-I know." Masi said as she started to feel calmer, she was silent for awhile, Masi snuggled "Leah." She called out.

"Yes, Masi?" Leah stroked Masi's hair.

"Could you sing for me again, please?" the black haired asked the orange haired.

Leah kept stroking Masi's hair and back "sure." She smiled as she cleared her throat and started to sing a lullaby for Masi.

Masi closed her eyes and listen to Leah's song, she started to feel sleepy, she buried her face between Leah's breasts.

Leah smiled as she kept singing till her song was over; she looked at the ceiling and listen to raindrops 'I guess it will be raining all the night.' She thought as she looked at the girl sleeping peacefully in her arms 'she is sleep.' She thought, she smiled as she watched the sleeping girl even the room has a dim light.

Leah kissed Masi's crown head "good night Masi, sweet dreams." She whispered gently to the sleeping girl.

Masi smiled in her sleep and started to purr, she smiled as she listened to it before she fallen asleep too.

It was dawn when Masi woke up, she snuggled to warmth she was feeling, she smiled as she made a happy low noise, as she kept her eyes closed 'this feels so good, it feels warm and peaceful as well being protective and loved.' She thought 'best thing that I could have.' She opened her eyes and looked to see Leah was sleeping and was holding her.

'I still don't believe I had like Leah and Abby to sleep with me like this.' Masi thought as she relaxed 'it really been a long time for me to feel like this… this feeling of having a place to belong to, people that care.' She made another noise.

Leah woke up, she yawned as she opened her eyes, she looked down when she heard the happy noise that Masi was doing that made her smile "good morning Masi." She said.

Masi didn't notice Leah was awake as she was in deep thought but when she heard Leah's voice, she looked up as she still didn't move from her spot, Masi smiled "oh Leah, you are awake." She said "good morning." She added.

"How was your sleep?" The artist asked.

"I slept well." The hand farm answered.

"Nightmares?"

"I didn't have a single one," Masi answered.

Leah smiled "good." She told her "now let us get up." She told her.

Masi pouted "could we stay like this long?" the girl asked.

Leah started to giggle "well, let me think about it." She said as she seemed to be thinking "no, it's Friday." She told her.

"Oh come on." Masi whinnied that made Leah laughed.

Leah sat up "come on you lazy head, it's time to get up." She told her.

"I don't want to get up," Masi said bluntly as she snuggled closer still burying her face between Leah's breasts.

Leah barely hold back from kissing Masi because of how cute she was now, she thought of something to get the girl off her "ok Masi, I will let you snuggle to me tonight and tomorrow." She told her.

"And we lazy on the bed together?" Masi asked.

"That and…" Leah leaned down as if she about to kiss Masi but stopped.

Masi looked at her "and what?" she asked "I want to know." she added.

Leah just smiled "I will tell you later." She told her as she pushed Masi off her.

Masi sat and looked at Leah "you are so mean." She pouted in a cute way.

Leah giggled as she headed to the bathroom "I will take a shower." She told her.

When Masi heard that, she got in her playful mood "can I join?" she asked playfully as she looked to see her reaction.

Leah looked at Masi then she grinned "only if you want me to do things to you in there then join me." She told Masi who looked very stunned over what Leah said, Leah laughed as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Masi was very stunned at what Leah and blushed darkly, she covered her face as she tried to control herself of what Leah just told her "oh my." She whispered 'did she just… she must be kidding with me.' She thought.

The day for Masi just started but little she knows that when the night comes, her teasing about having a kiss and more will come easily she will learn that what Leah told her will happen to her, she didn't know that Leah did have a feeling for her, Masi just thought that Leah was teasing her, Masi will change her mind on a lot of things.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

 **Chapter Eight**

It was Friday morning and the rain was stopped; Masi had breakfast with Leah then she left Leah's cottage and walked to the town, she let Leah work on her arts however Masi was not aware that Leah was planning something and used working on arts as an excuse as well a cover-up on what she planned to do with Masi. Leah was sitting on her bed after Masi tied awhile Leah was cooking the breakfast earlier.

Leah looked at her phone and opened the App, she entered the chat with Kim and Abigail.

~Beginning of Chat:-

 _Leah: Abby… Kim… Are you there?_

 _Abigail: I am here._

 _Kim: I am here too._

 _Leah: Good Morning you two._

 _Kim: Good morning to you too._

 _Abigail: Morning Leah, so everything is ok at your end? Between you and Masi?_

 _Leah sent emoji that has a thump up: it was great night…. What about you and Kim? Did you two have sweet fun last night?_

 _Kim sent emoji that covered its face: Oh my Yoha, you two are…_

 _Abigail: hehehe come on Kim like you weren't screaming last night after what I did to you._

 _Kim: ABBY_

 _Abigail: HEHEHE._

 _Leah: I am guessing that you two had fun._

 _Abigail: Yep… so what are you and Masi have you done anything interesting?_

 _Leah: Not yet._

 _Kim: oh I have a feeling that poor thing won't able to match you on bed Leah._

 _Leah sent grinning emoji: maybe._

 _Kim: what are you planning Leah?_

 _Leah: you will know at the saloon tonight._

 _Kim: ok we will meet tonight on Saloon like we always do… I guess you will get Masi to come too._

 _Leah: yes, I will bring her beside you been few times there._

 _Abby: cool so we meet like always… I wonder what you plan really Leah._

 _Leah: that's a secret._

~End of the chat:-

Leah exited the app chat she has it with Kim and her best friend Abigail and put her cell phone to recharge as she went to work a bit of an art; she decided to sketch Masi from her memory.

Masi walked passed the clinic as she heading to Pierre's general store, she stopped as she noticed the board and looked to see a quest, Masi decided to take the quest and headed to mines, once she was there, she went into mines without taking any escort from the guild.

Masi looked to slimes coming to her, she grinned as she summoned her sword and then took a mad dash slain slime after slime till she has 6 green slimes been killed, Masi has 6 slimeballs.

Masi went back to the town and saw Mayor Lewis standing near the board, she walked to him and showed that she did slay 6 green slimes by showing the 6 slimeballs; the mayor nodded to her with a gentle smile and paid her. Masi took her payment and left as she walked to Saloon and entered it.

Gus looked up and smiled "hi Masi." He said "what I can do for you?" he asked.

Masi smiled "Hello Mr. Gus." She greeted "I want one banana split ice cream." She did order what she wanted.

Gus nodded as he moved around "sure, one banana split ice cream." He said as he started to work on Masi's order. Masi sat down on one of saloon chair that before the bar, she noticed there was no one but Gus, she wondered if Emily will be coming. Masi knew that Emily works at Gus's Saloon as well she's also a tailor.

Gus looked up for a moment "If you looking for Emily." He said "she…" he about to finished his sentence but the door of saloon opened up and Emily walked in, she closed the door behind, Gus smiled "good timing Emily." He said.

Emily smiled "hello Gus." She said.

Gus greeted Emily, then he backed to work "Emily, can you get me the three boxes of strawberries, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream out of the freezer." He requested.

Emily nodded as she saw Masi, she waved to her and smiled, Masi waved back, Emily went behind the bar and to freezer, she got three boxes of ice cream and carried them to bar, she washed her hands then came back and started to put one scoop of each on plate that used for banana split on middle before she placed the bananas on each side as well the strawberries. When she has done, she severed the banana split ice cream to Masi who started to take a bite out of it.

When Masi finished eating, she paid from banana split ice cream and headed out, she walked by the river as she enjoyed the river, she heard voices of children, and she looked to see Penny walked with Jas and Vincent, Penny walked them back to their home, she stopped when she saw Masi "hello Masi." She smiled.

"Hi, Penny." Masi smiled.

"Miss Masi, guess what," Vincent said to Masi.

"What?" Masi looked at the young boy.

"Jas and I did found this at the beach." The boy showed her rainbow shell.

Jas giggled "he thought it was something old and rare that Mr. Gunther could add it to the museum collection." She said.

Masi looked at shell "this shell looks pretty." She told him "even it's not something old and rare, it is pretty." She added.

"Really?" Vincent asked.

Masi nodded as she heard a horse snored as well she caught a scent she knew well, Masi could tell who, she half turned and saw Kim on Okami along with Abigail who was riding behind her.

Masi looked at Penny and the children "I need to go now." She said as the three nodded and walked away so Penny dropped Vincent home first then Jas.

Masi stood and saw Kim and Abigail came closer to her, Kim stopped her hair "Hello Masi." She said as she smiled.

"Hi, Masi." Abigail smiled at the younger girl "so what's up?" she asked.

"Hey Kim, Abby." Masi smiled "Nothing much." She answered.

Kim noticed that Masi was alone "where is Leah?" she asked.

Masi looked at Kim "she is at her cabin; she said she has few things to finish." She told her.

"I see," Kim said as she shared a look with Abigail.

Masi noticed the look that Kim and Abigail and sensed something "Abby… Kim, is something you are not telling me?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kim answered as she knew that Leah planned for something. Masi sighed as she didn't get the answer from Kim; she then looked at Abigail "Abby?" she asked.

"It's nothing as Kim said," Abigail said as she looked at Masi, Masi looked at the two, she then heard voices and looked to see the people town started to come to Saloon, after all, it is Friday which means all the people town will be in the saloon.

By nightfall; everyone in town was in the saloon as it was busy night; Emily and Gus were working with orders of everyone. The older people were sitting and talked or have drink or dancing together. The young ones were sitting in the other room where they talked, dance, have a drink or eat.

Masi took a bite of her pizza to see Abigail dancing with Kim awhile Sebastian and Sam cheered seeing Abigail kissing Kim there. Alex saw that and smiled and took a sip of his drink.

Shane was drinking his sparkling water as he smiled looking at Kim who was kissed by Abigail, he was ok with Kim having two lovers, and he looked at the artist who was sitting next to Masi "so Leah is everything fine with Kim?" he asked.

Leah nodded "yes everything fine." She answered as Shane went to the bar to order something to eat. Emily came with another round of drink, however, Leah did push a wine glass without Masi noticed what she planned, Masi nodded to something that Alex said to her before she drank the wine. Leah smiled as she watched the younger girl closely.

After four more glasses of wine as Leah kept switching Masi's drink with hers, Leah did drank two glasses of wine earlier. She smiled as she watched Masi's face has pinkish color on cheeks "are you ok Masi?" she asked.

"hic, I am fine but." Masi said as she looked at Leah "feel so warm." She added as she took a sip the fourth glass of wine without knowing it was wine and put it down on the table.

Kim came back giggling and stood next to Masi, Abigail came and groped Kim from the back "I am thirsty." She took the glass that was before Masi and drank it, she stopped as she looked at Masi "Masi I don't know you drink wine." She told the younger girl.

"hic, what?" Masi asked, "I don't drink that." She added, "it's juice but it tastes different." She added.

"Masi that is wine." Kim said as she looked at Masi "I guess Emily got the orders mixed again." She told her and sighed "Leah, could take Masi home, I think she had enough fun for tonight." She told her.

Leah nodded "yes she has enough fun as well dancing and drinking." She said as she stood up, she helped the girl up and walked with her, Leah and Masi leaved the saloon.

Abigail let go of Kim as she and Kim watched Leah and Masi left the saloon. Kim sat down and Abigail sat down on Kim's lap, she kissed her, Kim kissed her back, the two backed away from the kiss.

The brown haired looked at the purple haired "you know Leah is the one who drinks wine correct?" she asked.

Abigail nodded to her lover "yes." She answered, "I have a feeling that Leah did trick Masi to drink wine." She added.

"Do you think she…"Kim understood what Leah has in mind and what did she plan to do with Masi.

The purple haired grinned "she is doing what she did to you that day." She told her "and she marked you with love bites all over." She added.

"Oh, my Yoda." Kim blushed as she covered her face.

"And tonight I will mark you with love bites." The adventurer whispered on the farmer's ear in husky low tone "I can not wait till we are back." She told her as she kissed the farmer's neck and messaged the farmer's chest. Kim held back a moan.

Leah and Masi walked heading to Cindersap Forest, Leah wrapped her arm around Masi as she walked to her, Masi walked with Leah as she smiled to her and snuggled, the two reached Leah's cottage, they stood at the door. Leah took her keys out and unlocked the door, she opened it and let Masi in, she walked in after Masi closing the door and locked it, Leah put the keys on a basket by the door and looked to see Masi sat on the chair.

Masi rested her head on the table "hic, I feel so warm." She told her as she smiled.

Leah smiled and walked to Masi "come on let's get you to cool up." She told her as she held her hand for Masi. Masi took it and stood up, Leah led her to bed as the two sat down on the bed, Leah caressed Masi's arm. Masi made a noise which meant she was pleased.

"Masi you are a really beautiful girl." Leah told her "and I can not hold myself from doing this." She added as she pulled Masi close as she leaned closer.

Masi noticed how close she was with Leah, she didn't pull back instead she snuggled close; she blushed "Leah." She whispered.

"Masi, I… I love you." Leah finally told Masi as she pulled in to a kiss, she held Masi close, Masi held on Lean and kissed back. Leah broke the kiss and looked at Masi, she cupped Masi's cheek and stroked it gently "I fall in love with you from the first time I saw you." She told her.

"You really love me?" Masi asked.

Leah nodded as she placed more kisses on Masi's lips and held the girl close, she moved her free hand and caressed the girl before Leah's hand rested on Masi's breast.

Masi kissed her back as she moaned, Leah placed free hand on Masi's breast gently Masi's breast, Leah smiled into a kiss before she broke the kiss as she pushed Masi to lay down, Leah laid on top of Masi and she kissed Masi.

The two kissed more and more as the kisses grew hotter and deeper, the wine they had made it so warm to them both, the two moaned. Leah reached and started to unbutton Masi's shirt one by one, she then opened the shirt 'she is so petty with those tattoos.' She thought as she caressed the tattoos with her finger 'her skin is smooth too.' She leaned down as she kissed the girl's left breast even it was still covered by a blue bra, Leah's hands were cupping and rubbing gently on the girl's breasts as she moved up to kiss the girl's neck. Leah heard Masi moaned and felt her arch her neck.

After more kisses and caressed, Leah ended up topless she has no idea how she was topless wearing nothing but black panties, Masi was topless awhile still wearing her pants.

Leah leaned down as she kissed and licked Masi's breasts making the girl moaned louder and panted.

As more of cloths were removed, the sounds of lovemaking filled the cabin as Leah was making love to Masi. Masi moaned and panted while Leah pleasuring her. When it was Masi's turn, Masi made sure that Leah was enjoying what Masi was doing with her before the two came together and scream each other name with a passion.

This kept going all night long till the two were worn out and tired; Masi snuggled against Leah under the covered both of them were nude after the love they made to each other. Leah cuddled Masi and kissed the top of her head.

Masi blushed and burying her face between Leah's breasts and made a pleased noise "I love you, Leah." She finally said. Leah smiled "I love you too Masi." With that, the two shared a kiss and then slept in each other arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

 **Chapter Nine**

It was so early and the sun didn't rise yet when Leah stirred as she started to woke up, she smiled as she remembered last night, she felt a warm body snuggling up against her, there was a purr. Leah opened her eyes and looked down at the girl who was sleeping against her 'just cute girl.' She stroked Masi's cheek gently.

Masi was still sleeping as she groaned; she buried her face between Leah's breasts that made Leah smile.

Leah laid there as she staring at the ceiling, she smiled as what happened came back to her, she didn't know that Masi was a very skilled lover and knew how to pleasure another female.

The rain started to fall outside as it pounded against the window and the roof; it was relaxing to lay on the bed like this with a lover and listened to rain. She heard low tone which meant there was a chat message; she stroked Masi's hair so the girl stayed to sleep.

Leah reached to the bed stand next to her bed and gripped her cell phone and opened the app chat to see messages from both Kim and Abigail in their joint chat, she smiled as she read what they typed.

~Beginning of Chat:-

 _Kim: good morning Leah, are you awake?_

 _Abigail sent a grin emoji : I guess Leah still sleeping with a current cute black haired girl aka Masi, she must be enjoying having Masi on bed with her._

 _Kim: sent a shock emoji: oh my Yoda, Abby!_

 _Abigail: HEHEHE._

 _Lean sent a smiling emoji: good morning Kim, Abby…. I am awake._

 _Abigail: so how was the night with Masi, have you done hot things to each others?_

 _Kim sent blushing emoji followed one that has a sweat drop._

 _Leah: hehehe, it's just like what you and Kim did on bed there, if I am not mistaken._

 _Kim: LEAH._

 _Leah: what?_

 _Abigail: HEHEHE, oh I must say it was best night with Kim, she screamed a lot last night._

 _Kim: Abby one word about what it was last night and you are sleeping on couch._

 _Abigail: hehe that sounded like we are a married couple._

 _Kim: ABBY._

 _Abigail: ok… ok, I won't say anything._

 _Kim: so Leah, how about you and Masi come by and have a breakfast?_

 _Leah: ok, I will come but Masi is still sleeping._

 _Kim: I see, once she is awake, tell us so we start making breakfast._

 _Leah send a thump up emoji: Ok._

 _Abigail: really? What did you do to her last night?_

 _Kim sent a rolled eyes emoji: Abby._

 _Leah: that's a secret._

 _Abigail: ok.. Ok I will stop._

 _Kim: good, ok Leah we will see you once Masi is awake._

 _Leah: ok, see you then._

~End of the chat:-

Leah put her cell phone back on the bed stand and looked down to see Masi was still sleeping 'well if she stays asleep, I will do sketches of her laying on the bed like this.' She thought as she started to move Masi gently without waking her up, Masi groaned as she buried her face in the pillow since it has Leah's perfume on it.

Leah got out of the bed, she covered Masi up, she walked to clothes hanger and took her robe off, she put a robe on and tied it then she took pencils shades kit and sketching notebook, she opened it and turned the pages and stopped at empty one, she started to work doing sketches of Masi who was asleep.

The sun started to raise that when Masi stirred and woke up, she groaned as she felt a bit cold.

"Masi are you awake?" Leah asked.

Masi heard Leah's voice and she turned and laid on her side facing Leah, Masi opened one eye and looked Leah "y-yes." She said in sleepy voice "morning, Leah." She told the artist.

"Good morning Masi." Leah smiled as she put the tools and the notebook on the table, she got up and walked to the bed, she sat on edge of the bed after Masi moved so she can sit down "how are you feeling? You feel pain or anything? Is your head fine?" she asked.

Masi opened her eyes and looked at Leah and smiled, Masi got into her very playful mood "mmm I don't know." She said as her smile widen.

Leah smiled as she saw Masi back to her playful mood "oh so you don't feel anything?" she asked.

Masi looked at her "except the soreness, no." she answered as she lifted the covers up and looked down "oh my, you really did a number on me, Leah." She blushed as she mentioned the love bites before lower the covers back on her.

Leah giggled as she leaned close "that because I love you." She told her as she planted kisses on Masi's face and lastly her lips.

Masi kissed back as she reached for Leah and wrapped her arms around Leah's neck and pulled her down. Leah moaned as she started to get turn on, Masi moaned as well as she felt Leah's hand moved under the covers before started to caress.

The two broke the kiss for the air, their faces were light red, Leah smiled as she cupped Masi's cheek "you are so cute Masi and pretty too." She told Masi, Masi blushed "I.." she stopped.

"You what?" the artist asked as she looked at the hand farm on her bed.

"I… I will tell you something," Masi said as she looked at her as she looked away from her a moment.

"Tell me, Masi." Leah told Masi as she smiled "tell me what you want me, I will listen." She encouraged her "don't be shy." She added.

Masi looked at her "I find you beautiful Leah… sexy and cute as well." She blushed as she looked away for a bit then back at Leah "I… I really... Start to love you from the beginning." She confessed to Leah.

"Why you didn't say anything?" Leah asked.

Masi sighed "it... because I was worried that you won't…" she stopped "you won't accept it." She added, "so I kept it for myself." She told her.

"Oh Masi, what you didn't tell me about it." Leah said as she stroked Masi's hair "this must cause you a great loneliness." She added. Masi nodded that when Leah pulled Masi into a hug as she got her to sit up "you won't be alone anymore Masi." She told her and kissed Masi's cheek and smiled.

"But… but what about Kim? Would she be upset you and I spend time together?" the black haired asked.

Leah pushed her gently and patted Masi's shoulder "Kim aware of us spending time together." She said.

"oh." Masi looked down.

"She is fine with it," Leah told her.

"Really Leah?" the younger asked as she sounded hopeful.

The older nodded "yes Masi." She answered, "she is fine with it also she said that it's a good thing to have someone you can love." She added.

"Oh." Masi was thinking as she looked at her hands, it seemed something was still in Masi's mind which made Leah wondered what was in Masi's mind.

"Masi? Is something in your mind?" Leah asked as she looked at Masi.

Masi looked at the artist "I… I do have a crash on two more." She told her as she blushed.

"Who they are?" Leah asked.

Masi took a deep breath to calm down "A-Abby…is the first one." She stuttered as she was shy.

"I see, Abby is already has a feeling to you Masi," Leah told Masi who looked surprised after she heard what Leah told her.

"Really? She does?" Masi asked.

Leah nodded "yes, she told Kim and me many times." She answered.

"Oh." Masi said "I never thought that she and I…" she blushed "have a feeling for one another." She added.

Leah smiled then she looked at Masi "now." She told her "who is the other one you said you had crushed on?" she asked.

"It's… its Emily," Masi said.

"Oh, Emily." Leah looked at the girl as she doesn't know if Emily was into girls or not, what she knew and everyone else that she talked to Shane, there must be something going between those two.

"I don't know if Emily actually liking me or not but…" Masi stopped as she looked at the window "I am scared that if I tell her how I feel towards her, she will reject me." She added.

Leah blinked few times as she recalled what Masi just said 'she is in love with three girls, Abby, Emily and I…and my… that girl surely falls for us all.' She smiled 'sure Abby and I are in love with Masi as well we are with Kim but…' she stroked Masi's hair 'Emily I never know what she was thinking or if she has interest on someone…. I do know Clint loves her and still but couldn't tell her…. There is also Shane… she and he are close.' She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Masi looked at her.

"Leah is something wrong?" Masi asked as she was worried "did I say something bad?" she asked as she looked guilty.

That look Masi had, the guilty look made Leah's heart twist, she pulled the girl into a hug "you didn't do say anything bad Masi." She whispered the girl "I was only thinking." She added as she pushed the girl gently "oh I nearly forget… Kim and Abby are waiting for us, so we all have breakfast together." She told Masi.

"Oh ok." Masi smiled.

Leah smiled as she got up, she went to her dresser and took out a fresh set of her clothes "I will go and take a shower." She told Masi, she stopped as she turned to the girl "would like to join me?" she asked.

Masi looked at her for a moment then she smiled, she nodded as she got out of bed and took her own fresh and clean clothes for herself as she went with Leah into the bathroom to take a shower with Leah.

Leah and Masi walked the farm as they were holding hands; they saw Abigail and Kim were on the wooden porch. Abigail looked to see Lean and Masi coming "Leah, Masi you come." She waved to them.

The two smiled as she came closer and stood in front of the wooden porch, they greeted Kim and Abigail before they all went inside the house and had breakfast.

Few days later….

Masi was sitting alone in the saloon except for Gun and Emily who were working, Masi looked worn out as she again suffered from the nightmares that been coming to her for last few nights.

Masi sighed as she knew Leah has her turn with Kim awhile Abigail was away on a long mission of the guild which leaving Masi without anyone to cuddle with during the night.

Emily heard the sigh from Masi and looked up "Masi, is everything alright?" she asked.

Masi nodded as she took a sip of her coffee before putting the mug down "yes." She answered.

Emily blinked for a moment, she knew when Masi answered with one word only it meant something was up and Emily could sense something was not right with Masi "are you sure Masi?" she asked, "I feel that you are not feeling well." She added.

"I am fine." Masi said as she took another sip of the coffee "I am just worn out that's all." She added, Masi didn't want to tell Emily what bothering her as well she couldn't tell her that she kept having nightmares unless she sleeps close to someone as well that topic that she talked to Leah, Kim and Abigail about her liking Emily as well her fear of being rejected by her.

Emily looked at Gus who was listening to their talk, Gus nodded to her before he went to the backroom to check on supplies so if something getting low in storage, Gus will go out and buy it from the general store.

Emily came back from behind the bar and walked to Masi, she sat down on the stool next to Masi and placed her hand on Masi's shoulder "Masi you are not feeling well, I can see that." She said "is anyone bothering you?" she asked.

Masi shook her head "no." she told her "everyone is kind to me." She added.

Emily looked at her "then what is bothering you?" she asked "did Haley.." she about to ask if Haley did something to upset Masi.

Masi shook her head "No." she answered with the outburst.

Emily was taken back by Masi's outburst, Masi looked at her then she looked at her hands "it's just something, something I fear if I talk about it, I will be rejected." She said.

"Reject?" Emily asked "who could be… oh." She finally got it and what Masi meant, she smiled "oh you like someone." She told Masi.

Masi nodded as she looked at her coffee mug "it's not easy really to tell someone." She said.

Emily smiled "I know what you mean." She told her "so tell me who is that someone you like?" she asked "is it one of the guys?" she looked at Masi.

Masi shook her head "who I like, is not a guy." She told her.

"Oh." Emily said as she looked at Masi "you are into girls, Masi?" she asked.

Masi blushed and nodded "Y-yes I am into girls." She answered "is it wrong that I like girls?" she asked.

Emily shook her head "it's good you love someone, it doesn't matter if you love a girl or a guy." She told her "love is love… no matter what gender the one you love is." She added.

Masi looked at her and blushed "you are alright with that?" she asked.

Emily nodded "yes I am more than ok." She answered "so Masi, who is that girl you like?" she asked.

Masi looked nervous all of sudden before she looked like about to say it but then the door of the saloon was opened as Pam entered, Masi sighed as she looked at Emily then she looked back at her mug.

"Hi, Emily." Pam said as she smiled "I want a cold beer." She ordered.

Emily smiled "coming right up." She said as she got up and went back behind the bar and get Pam's order. Masi paid for the coffee, she got up and walked to the saloon door, she waved to Pam and Emily then leave.

Emily looked at where Masi sat, she knew something is not good, why Masi was all nervous when Emily asked her about the girl that Masi likes 'I need to visit Kim's farm and talk to Masi, it's better if she and I talk in private rather than here in saloon or anywhere in town.' She thought. She served Pam the cold beer and went back to her work.

It was a night when Emily has done with her shift but instead, she went home, she walked toward Kim's farm so she could talk to Masi and found out what was bothering Masi.

Emily reached the farm and looked to see the lights in the house still on which meant everyone was still awake, she looked to the side to see shed that the light was also on, she wondered if someone was there or not.

Emily walked to the house and climbed on stairs of the wooden porch, she walked to the door and rang the bell. Emily heard someone was coming, the door was opened.

Emily smiled as she saw Kim and behind her was Leah "good evening Kim, Leah." She said.

"Good evening Emily." Kim said as she looked at Emily and smiled

"Hi Emily." Leah said as she smiled.

Emily looked at Kim the Leah wondered if Masi liked any of them or maybe Abigail or Penny or Maru or Haley or it could be Masi liking someone that she can not have. Emily lightly shook her head about the last thought "I am looking for Masi, I want to speak with her." She said.

Kim and Leah looked at each other "sure." Kim said as she let Emily in "come in and have a seat." She added as she let Emily in the house closing the door after Emily came in.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

 **Chapter Ten**

Emily thanked her and walked into the house, she walked and sat on the armchair, Leah stood up from the couch and walked to the door "I will get Masi from her shed you know she has a habit working on her own things over there." She said.

Kim nodded as she watched Leah walked out the house and went to get Masi, she listened to something Leah told her then nodded before Leah got out the house.

Emily looked at Kim "how are you, Kim? How is everything with Leah and Abigail?" she asked.

"We are fine." Kim answered as she smiled "why you ask?" she asked her.

Emily looked at her "I see." She said "no reason." She added.

Leah walked to Masi's shed and knocked the door "Masi." She called out "it's me, Leah." She added as she waited for Masi to open the door. She heard sounds and footsteps before Masi opened the door.

Masi looked tired and nearly drop down on the floor "come in Leah." She let her in.

Leah walked in and turned to look at Masi who closed the door of the shed "Masi you look so tired." She said as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulder.

"It's nothing Leah," Masi answered.

Leah shook her head "No, Masi... it is something." She looked at the girl and noticed the light shiver "Masi?" she asked.

"i... I can not Leah, its Kim turn with you." Masi said as she stepped back, she walked the table where she was working on something.

Leah followed her, she stopped by the table and looked at what Masi was working "a dream catcher?" she asked.

Masi nodded "yes." She answered, "it is a dream catcher." She told Leah.

"But why it's different," Leah asked as she looked from the dream catcher to Masi.

Masi sighed "It because it is empowered one to protect me from nightmares." She answered

"Oh Masi, I wish Abby is here, she could keep you safe from nightmares," Leah said as she looked at the younger girl.

"I know but Abby could be busy with Kim or on a mission or at her parents' home," Masi said as she was making the finish touches so the dream catcher was done.

"I see." Leah said, "Masi, Emily is here, she is at home, and she said she wants to talk to you." She told Masi.

Masi looked at her and sighed, she picked her dream catcher "let's see what she wants from me." She told Leah.

Leah and Masi left Masi's shed, Masi waved her hand as the lights were off at the shed, the two walked to the house and get in.

Kim looked to see Leah and very tired looking Masi walked in, she smiled at the two, Leah walked and stood next to Kim who stood up so she and Leah go to Kim's bedroom and leave Masi and Emily alone to talk. Masi did place her dream catcher on the table before she looked at Emily.

Emily smiled "I came here to speak with you, Masi." She said "it's about what we were talking at the saloon." she added.

Masi looked at her "about that." She blushed "it's something I still not feel talking about it." She added, "I am so sorry Emily…. I…" Masi stopped as she felt dizzy, she gripped on edge of the table.

"Masi." Emily went to Masi as she placed her hand on Masi's hand "Masi are you ok.." she said as she felt Masi's hand was so cold "Masi your hand so cold, you don't feel or look good." She added.

"Just call Kim and Leah, please." Masi said as she about to fall down, Emily gripped her and set her down "I will call them." She added as she headed to Kim's bedroom and knocked the door "Kim…. Leah, Masi is not feeling well." She said.

The door was opened as both of Lean and Kim stepped out "oh no." Leah said as she and Kim rushed to Masi along with Emily.

"I need to lay down... I…" Masi shivered as she felt so cold.

Kim nodded as she carried Masi and went to Masi's bedroom, Leah looked the dream catcher and took it, and she followed Kim to Masi's bedroom. Emily was worried about Masi, she wondered what was wrong with the girl.

After awhile; Kim and Leah came out of Masi's bedroom as Leah closed the door, the two walked in low voice, Leah told Kim something, Kim nodded as she told Leah something. Leah nodded as she smiled. Kim and Leah then went to where Emily was sitting.

As soon Emily saw Kim and Leah, she stood up "is Masi alright?" she asked.

"She is fine." Kim said as she looked at Emily and smiled "she said she was tired and need a good rest." She added "right Leah?" she asked her lover as she looked at Leah.

Leah nodded "yep." She smiled.

Emily relaxed "I see." She smiled "well take care of her, I will visit her soon as I can." With that she walked to the door and followed by Kim, Emily told them goodnight before she left.

Masi laid on her bed and under covers, she was cold, she dressed in her pajamas and jacket to keep her warm, she shivered and hugged herself to warm up. Masi doesn't know why this kept happening; the strange feeling of cold which happen every three months as well the nightmares that keep coming over and more clearly, she didn't know why she sees them nor why she feel cold every three months.

Masi snuggled close as she tried to sleep, she looked up and noticed that Leah hanged the dream catcher on 'I hope the dream catcher work or else I will need someone in bed with me.' She sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep 'I am so tired.' She thought before she fell asleep.

Few days passed….

Masi felt better even she still seeing the nightmares when Masi doesn't sleep with Abigail or Leah, the dream catcher did work only for three nights, however, Masi noticed the feathers that been used turned black and fell off.

Masi was watering flowers and other plants at the greenhouse when she has done her work; she headed to see the animals and took care of them after that she was repairing fences.

"Masi." A female voice called out.

Masi looked up from her work and saw the blue-haired young woman, she blushed as she put the tools in the toolbox after repairing the last fence, she coughed a bit, she stood up, she saw only a few steps away from her.

"Hi, Masi." Emily smiled.

Masi blushed "hey E-Emily." She stuttered "what's up?" she asked.

Emily smiled and noticed how Masi reacted towards her, she has a feeling that she knew who Masi's like "nothing much, I came here for something." She said.

"oh." Masi looked at her hands "is something you need?" she asked "clothes, wools? Feathers, bunny feet?" she asked.

Emily shook her head "I don't need anything to buy." She told her "I come here to talk to you." She added.

"To me?" Masi looked at her as she was uneasy "w-why?" she asked.

"mind if we have a sleepover, tonight?" Emily asked.

Masi looked at Emily and was thinking "oh, let me see." She said as she took out her cell phone that currently brought, she opened the app and opened the chat with Kim.

~Beginning of Chat:-

Masi: Kim, are you there?

Kim: yes Masi, I am here… what's up?

Masi: I want to know if it's ok to have Emily with me in sleepover.

Kim: …

Masi: it is ok to have Emily over?

Kim: sure thing Masi…. You know I am sleepover with Leah so you have the house for yourself tonight.

Masi: ok, thank you big sis.

Kim: you are welcome little sis.

Masi sent grinning emoji.

Kim sent back grinning emoji: oh Leah says hello and wishes you goodluck.

Masi: tell her thank you…. You two have fun.

Kim: oh my, you really want to say that.

Masi: yep.

Kim: ok then, see you tomorrow… Bye.

Masi: you too, bye.

~End of the chat:-

Emily looked to see Masi chat with someone then Masi closed something on her phone and looked at Emily "so?" she asked "want me in sleepover?" she asked.

Masi nodded "ok, let us have a sleepover." She told her.

"Very well." Emily said as she smiled "I will be back later, I need to get few things." She told her before she left the farm.

"Ok." Masi nodded as she watched Emily leaving the farm, Masi took the toolbox and went to shed that Kim kept the farming tools as well stones and wood in there. Masi put the tools box in there and closed the door of the shed.

Masi sat on one of the wood porch stairs 'if Emily is coming to a sleepover, I need to prepare few things.' She thought as she looked to see the animals roamed around within the fences.

Masi went inside the house and headed to her own bedroom, she cleaned up and tied her bedroom, changed the bed sheet and putting fresh clean ones after she did that, she looked in small cabinet where she kept her own stash of junk foods from chips, chocolate, candies, she nodded as she has everything, she closed the door of the small cabinet and went outside her bedroom, she looked at the clock to see it's time to have the animals back to their barn. The Chickens, ducks, and rabbits back to the coop, she closed for the barn gate and the coop hatch so the animals and birds felt safe.

The night came fast as Masi was cooking dinner, she was chatting with Emily earlier as Masi told her she was going to cook dinner for Emily and herself as well making desserts.

Masi has done the cooking as she went to set the table for both of them, she was nervous as she wanting to tell Emily how she felt but she didn't want to get reject 'I better hold back and not tell her yet.' She sighed as she stepped away from the table 'everything is set.' she thought as she nodded to herself, she went to the living room and cast a clean and fresh spell which it worked.

The doorbell rang; Masi went to it and opened it to see Emily was there, Masi smiled at Emily.

Emily looked at Masi "good evening Masi." She smiled "I did freshly baked pie." She told her.

Masi smiled "evening Emily." She said, "it smells good." She told her "come in." she told her as she opened the door wider

Emily giggled as she walked in, Masi closed the door after Emily got in, Emily walked into the kitchen and put the pie on the counter "it smells delicious." She said as she looked at Masi.

Masi smiled "well I did cook for you, I hope you like it." She told her as she started to set the food on the table, Masi did make burger and fires as well have a glass of wine, one for each of them.

fter they had dinner together; Masi and Emily cleaned up after they done, they sat down and Masi put a movie to watch with Emily, she made popcorn, Masi did put two chips bags, chocolates and candies on the coffee table before them.

Three hours later; It started to rain outside; Masi was started to get sleepy, she was barely open her eyes, Emily looked at her and smiled "seemed you are sleepy Masi." She told her.

"No, I am awake." Masi said as she looked at Emily "let us finish watching the movie." She told her.

Emily nodded as she looked at the screen, a few minutes later; Masi fell asleep as she leaned closer to Emily, Emily giggles she held Masi closed to her as she wrapped her arm around Masi's shoulder. Emily enjoyed the rest of movie awhile Masi snuggled against Emily.

The movie was over; Emily turned the TV off as well the DVD player "Masi, come on it's time to put you on the bed, wake up." She told Masi.

Masi opened her sleepy eyes "ok." She covered a yawn with her hand "but lets me clean up." She told her.

Emily nodded "I will help you." She said as she and Masi got up, they cleaned up after that they moved to Masi's bedroom, Masi was already in pajamas, she went to brush her teeth and she was done, she looked at Emily who dressed in her own nightgown, she went into the bathroom and brush her own teeth.

Emily re-entered Masi's bedroom to see Masi was already on the bed, on the left side, Emily smiled as she took the right side of the bed "goodnight Masi." She said as the girl was barely awake.

Masi muttered a night before she fell asleep, Emily watched the girl with a fond look before she laid back on the bed and fell asleep.

Emily woke up with the sound of someone crying; she reached for the lamp on bed stand that next to her and switch the light on, she turned to look to see the girl's face twist in horror, her tears were falling.

"Oh no, she is having a nightmare," Emily whispered as shook the girl trying to snap her awake from the night.

Masi bolted up and awake as she looked around, she has a wild look, she has a cold sweat sheet covering her forehead, her eyes were wet with her tears, her heart was beating so fast, she was panting as she was also scared of the nightmare she saw, she looked around as if she was under attack.

"Masi… Masi clam down, you are safe here." Emily spoke gently to the girl "you are safe here with me, Emily…. Masi." She called the girl as she cupped Masi's cheeks seeing the girl was not focusing even she was looking at her.

Masi blinked few times before she looked at Emily "E-Emily." She called the blue-haired young woman's name "I… it's…" she stopped as she recalled what she saw 'that redhead, she is… I saw her but where; who she is… why she was so angry with me…. The other girls behind her where they were so scared….' She thought as she shook her head.

"It's ok Masi." Emily told Masi "it's ok, it's just a nightmare, take deep breaths." She told the girl gently.

Masi nodded as she took deep breaths as Emily told her, Masi felt calmer as she looked at the wall that has dream catcher, her eyes allow her to see well even in dim light 'it… it turns black even I just made it this morning…it cannot be… the nightmare is more powerful now that the dream catcher couldn't hold it back like the last one I did make, the last one took three night but this one, it's gone just for one night.' She shook her head.

"Masi." Emily called Masi as the girl looked at her "are you ok?" she asked.

The black haired looked at the blue haired "I am ok… It's just... I am a bit shaken." She told her.

"I see." Emily looked at Masi for awhile, she watched Masi closely, and she noticed the girl blushing "Masi is anything I can do? That helps you to sleep?" she asked.

Masi was silent as she blushed as she looked away for few moments before she looked at Emily "there is one thing." She told her "that help me to sleep… w-without having any nightmares." She added as she looked away.

"Tell me what it is… so I can do." Emily said to the girl who was blushing darker shade of red.

"Can you cuddling me while we sleep please?" Masi asked, "it helps me to sleep." She told Emily, she noticed that Emily didn't say anything. She waited for Emily to answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

 **Chapter Eleven**

Emily heard Masi's question, she was thinking for a moment before she smiled and nodded "If this helping you to sleep then." She said then she lay down on the bed and opened her arms for Masi. "Come here, Masi." She told the girl.

Masi hesitated for a moment before she lay down as well, she moved closer to Emily who pulled her close and cuddled her. Masi blushed as she didn't know what Emily was thinking.

Emily stroked Masi's black hair causing the girl to relax as she cuddled her more "you hair is soft and silk Masi." She said as she smiled "also I grew longer than when she first came here." She added.

Masi nodded as she made a pleased noise that caused Emily to smiled, even more, she relaxed as she shifted a bit, her head now resting on Emily's breasts. She developed that habit months ago, Masi made a purring noise which it did surprise Emily.

"Masi?"

"Yes," Masi said but never lifted her head from where it was.

"Are you purring?" the tailor asked as she was surprised to hear it.

Masi was silent for a moment "yes." She answered "is it bothering you?" she asked.

Emily shook her head "no, it was surprising." She answered, "as well relaxing." She added.

Masi made a noise as she was fine with what she heard from Emily "thank you." She said as she snuggled.

"For what?" Emily asked as she felt the girl getting a bit warmer.

"For cuddling for and stay with me," Masi answered as she blushed.

There was a long silence; Emily thought that Masi went back to sleep but then she felt Masi's arm was around her waist "Masi?" she said.

"Emily… I…" the black haired hesitated of what she wanted to say.

Emily held Masi closed "I know Masi, I feel the same." She told her.

"You do?" Masi asked.

"Yes," Emily told her as she pulled the girl up so they are face to face; she pulled the girl down on top of her and kissed fully on lips.

Masi blushed as she kissed back, the kisses were soft and gentle at first but later the kisses grew hotter and deeper, the two pulled away for air, they both panting.

"Since when you…" Masi asked but stopped without finishing her question.

"Since; I first saw Masi." Emily answered, "I fall in love with you from day one." She added.

Masi blushed "you really love me?" she asked.

"Yes, Masi." Emily said as she pulled the girl into a kiss, Masi reacted to it as she kissed back which it was clear that Masi has a feeling toward Emily "I love you, Masi." She told her.

Masi blushed as she hidden her face between Emily's breasts and snuggled between them that made Emily giggled.

"I…I L-love you," Masi said as her voice was muffled.

Emily smiled as she stroked Masi's hair "you so cute and pretty Masi." She told her "give me a kiss." She told her.

Masi raised her face and moved closer to Emily who pulled her down into a long deep kiss, she let go of her and the girl went back to where her face was buried.

"You really love it when you bury your face there," Emily said as she looked down at the girl who nuzzled Emily's breasts.

"It's comfy." Masi said as she giggled lightly "I don't know where I pick this habit." She added.

"Maybe you take this habit of yours from your dad or your mom," Emily asked.

Masi sighed heavily "I don't know… I never know who my parents are." She told her.

Emily felt a bang of sadness in her heart "what you do mean you never know who your parents are?" She asked as she looked down at the girl.

Masi looked at her from her comfy place "I don't remember anything from my past." Masi answered "the only memories; I have are my name, my birthday, the knowledge I process and finally the memories of the last four years of my life." She told her.

"Oh, Masi." Emily said as she cuddled the girl a bit tight that was not hurting Masi but to make her feel better "I am so sorry I don't want to make you sad because you can not remember your past." She told the girl.

Masi looked at her and blinked "don't apologize about that Emily, I never think about it really." She told her "it doesn't feel lonely like before...that's all." She told her.

Emily was thinking for a moment before she looked at the girl "Did you hit your head or something that can cause you to lose your memories?" Emily asked.

Masi shook her head "no." she told, "but I remember a very bright light then nothing when I woke up, I was nowhere, I can not remember what happened." She told her "however I keep seeing nightmares which are very uncomfortable about them." She added.

"Can you tell me about those nightmares?" Emily asked.

Masi shook her head "I am sorry Emily but…" she said "I don't feel comfortable to tell anyone about them." She added then she yawned Masi was tired and sleepy.

Emily nodded "very well." She chuckled at Masi "come let us get some sleep." She added as she caressed Masi's hair and back causing the girl to fall asleep in a matter of few moments. Emily watched Masi for a bit before she went to sleep herself.

It had been two weeks since Emily and Masi started to date as well Masi has set a kind of table so Abigail, Leah, and Emily have her turns with Masi. It was strange that Masi going out with three ladies whom they were fine that the fact they share Masi.

Masi has days that she spent with Leah when Kim and Abigail have their time together, there days when Masi spend them with Abigail awhile Kim and Leah have their time. As well there are days Masi spent them with Emily which this happen when Abigail or Leah was not having time with Masi.

Some people on town were fine with that; others found it strange in which how Masi has divided days between the three ladies. Kim giggled when Leah told her what was happening in town about Masi and how she has three lovers.

The fall season passed and now was the first day of the winter; Masi finished her work at the farm and decided to go and visited Emily at her home at 2 Willow Lane, she told Kim, Leah and Abigail that she will go out to see Emily.

She also teased them which made Kim blushed awhile Lean and Abigail giggled and said they will take care of Kim. Masi giggled as she left.

She made sure she has her winter scarf around her neck that Emily made it for her and she has her jacket on, she was warm that she won't catch a cold as she went to see Emily. She walked passing Marnie's Ranch and Leah's cabin; she walked passed 1 Willow Lane.

Finally, Masi arrived at Emily's home, she stood at the door, she was a bit nervous all of sudden, Masi took a deep breath to calm down when she was ready, and she rang the door and waited.

A few moments later the door was opened as Emily was standing. She smiled "oh, Hello Masi…come in Masi." She said as she opened the door wider.

Masi smiled "Hi Emily." She said before she walked in, she stood inside the house as she took off her jacket and the winter scarf that Emily made it for her.

"Have a seat Masi, I will make us a hot cocoa," Emily told her as she headed to the kitchen.

Masi sat down as she put her jacket and winter scarf on arm of the couch next to her, she looked around for a moment before she leaned back and relaxed, she closed her eyes and listen Masi can tell that Haley was out that meant only Emily and she alone.

Masi smiled as she listened to Emily moving around in the kitchen, she took sniff 'wait a second.' Masi took another sniff then her eyes snapped open 'the smell in the house somehow it smells familiar to me… it must be same as my home… my real home' She thought 'the one that I can not remember.' She thought as she covered her eyes 'why I can not remember, I tried many countless of time before yet nothing… only the horrible nightmares.' She sighed heavily.

Masi was not aware that Emily came back with two hot cocoa mugs and she didn't notice that Emily was looking at her.

"Masi," Emily called out.

Masi removed her hand from her eyes and looked at Emily, she saw the worried look on Emily's eyes "I am fine." She said.

Emily served Masi a hot cocoa mug which Masi gladly took it "are you sure, Masi?" Emily asked as she took her mug and looked at the girl.

Masi held the hot cocoa mug which helped to warm her hands which they were a bit cold "I am sure." She answered as she smiled "I was just thinking…nothing else." She told Emily before she took a sip from her hot cocoa "this taste so good." She told her.

Emily smiled "glad you like it, Masi." She told her.

Masi looked at her "what is on it?" she asked, "I never taste anything like it." She added.

"I made the hot cocoa with goat milk instead of cow milk and I added marshmallows." Emily told Masi "and I made some sweets too." She told her.

"What did you make?" Masi asked as she took another sip of her hot cocoa mug.

"I made creamy marshmallow fudge." Emily answered Masi's question "want to try some after lunch?" she asked her.

Masi smiled "sure." She told her, Emily smiled as she took a sip of her hot cocoa mug and Masi done the same.

After lunch and dessert; Masi helped Emily to clean up. When they were done the cleaning. Emily took Masi's hand and led Masi to Emily's bedroom so the two can relax without being bothered by Haley or anyone. Emily closed the door and locked it, she looked at Masi and smiled, Masi smiled back at her.

"Why you are locking the door?" Masi asked.

"So no one disturbs us," Emily answered as she walked to Masi.

"Oh… I wonder why." Masi said with a hint of playful.

Emily took Masi's hand and pulled her closer, she then leaned and kissed Masi on lips, Masi groaned happily as she kissed back and held on Emily. The two kissed as they moved around before Masi landed on the bed on her back with Emily on top of her, the two broke the kiss, both of them blushing.

Masi giggled "oh my, how did we end on the bed?" she asked playfully.

Emily grinned playful "well because I want us to be here." She answered as she leaned down and kissed Masi again, Masi kissed back as she moaned, Emily moaned as well.

Somehow Masi able to undressed Emily who was only able to take off Masi's shirt, Masi giggled as she looked at Emily "you are pretty." She told her.

Emily noticed was no longer wearing anything, she was nude and top of Masi who still has her clothes on except the shirt "you sneaky naughty girl." She said playfully "how did you take off my dress and everything?" she asked.

Masi grinned playfully "that is a secret." With that Masi rolled them over so Masi was on top, Masi leaned down kissed Emily "my lady, would like I make love to you?" she asked.

Emily smiled as she blushed "oh you are charming, please do." She said as she pulled Masi down on top of her as the two kissed.

Kim looked at her cell phone to see a message from Masi, she read it then she smiled, Leah and Abigail looked at her "Kim." Abigail called out "is something happen?" she asked.

Leah looked at her Kim "you are smiling, it must be something." She told her.

"Masi is a sleepover with Emily, at Emily's home." Kim told both her lovers "she said she won't be back until the day after tomorrow." She added.

"The day after tomorrow?" Abigail blinked for a moment then she smiled "I think I know why she is not coming until the day after tomorrow." She added.

Kim and Leah looked at her "why?" Leah asked.

"Because she having it with Emily." Abigail answered as she looked to see both Leah and Kim a bit confuse "well you know making love." She added.

Kim blushed darkly as she covered her face; Leah was smiling like a vixen before she giggled at Kim.

Abigail looked at the window to see it was already night which meant she has to go back home to have dinner with her family, she stood up "I need to go, I promise dad and mom that I will have dinner with them tonight." She said as she went to get her coat and her winter scarf, she put them on before she wore the gloves to keep her hands warm.

Both Leah and Kim went to the door, Kim wore her jacket and Leah wore her own jacket. The three of them went outside on the wooden porch.

The three talked a bit before Abigail waved to them and about to leave, she stopped and looked at Kim's mailbox "Kim, there is a package in your mailbox." She told Kim.

"Really?" Kim walked to the mailbox and took out the package "this is strange." She said.

"What?" Leah asked as she walked to Kim and Abigail.

"Normally I get emails at morning but this…." Kim tried to read the name; Abigail took out her cell phone and opened the flashlight so Kim could read the name when she has done, she looked at her lovers "this package for Masi." She told her.

"Masi?" Leah asked.

Kim nodded "yes." She answered "it has Masi name of it but it has no sender name or the address, there is a small note that said… it must be given to Masi to open it up." She added.

"That is strange." Abigail said "who could be the person who sent it to Masi?" she added as she looked at Kim and Leah.

"Kim, what we do?" Leah asked "should we call Masi?" she looked at Kim.

"No need to call Masi, she will come back the day after tomorrow as she said." Kim answered 'as for the package… I will put it in her bedroom." She told her lover.

The two nodded, Abigail then kissed Kim and told her she was off, she waved to Kim and Leah before she left and disappeared in the dark of night, Kim and Leah went inside the house.

As soon as Kim and Leah were home, they closed the door, Kim put the package on the table before she took off her jacket and hung it on clothes hanger "I will take the package and put it inside Masi's bedroom." She told her lover.

Leah nodded as she watched Kim went to Masi's bedroom, she started to take off her jacket and hung it on the clothes hanger, she wondered what it could be inside the package that came. She sighed as she went to the kitchen and started to make a hot cocoa for Kim and herself.

Kim came back as she sat on the chair at the kitchen, Leah served Kim a hot cocoa mug, Kim took it and thanked her, and Leah sat opposite to Kim and has her own hot cocoa mug. They two talked as they drank their hot cocoa before they went to bed.

No one was aware of what was inside the package that came at night, what was inside it was something will make a big change not for Masi only but her lovers as well. Also, none knew who could be the sender and what does the sender wanted with Masi and why the sender sent the package on first place.

All this will be known when Masi backed to Kim's farm the day after tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

Note: 5: I must Apologize for chapter being short but I have a reason for it, it will be explain why in next chapter.

 **Chapter Twelve**

It was early in morning when Masi stirred, she remembered that she spent the night between the sheets with Emily, it was a wonderful night even if Masi felt a bit sore however she felt warm and fluffy as well being love also she was laying on something soft, Masi smiled as she snuggled closer Emily but she didn't open her eyes and she decided she wanted to lazy on bed with Emily till Emily decide to wake up, Masi knew that Emily won't wake up yet. Masi fell back to sleep as she snuggled close to Emily.

Hours later; Emily took a bath and wore her clothes, she went outside her bedroom leaving Masi asleep, Emily was cooking breakfast as she was humming to herself, she didn't know that Masi woke up already and took a bath.

Masi came out Emily's bedroom after she cast a spell to tied it and cleaned it from any sign of their lovemaking which was last night. Masi smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen, she looked Emily was making breakfast.

Masi listened to Emily hummed a tone, she walked to her made sure she didn't make any noise she came close when she was behind her lover, she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist as she rested her head on Emily's back.

Emily smiled as she felt Masi, she half looked at the girl "good morning sweetie." She told her.

"Morning hun," Masi said as she blushed.

"So did you sleep well?" Emily asked as she looked at her cooking.

Masi nodded "yes I did." She told "it was comfy and…" she tiptoed a bit and kissed Emily's neck.

Emily smiled "and what Masi?" she asked then she moaned as she felt Masi's kissing her neck as well Masi's hand moved up and was on Emily's left breast, she gently squeezed it gently and rubbed "M-Masi." She moaned.

Masi stopped what she was doing and pulled back, Masi walked to the dining table and sat down on the chair. Emily turned around as she looked at Masi, she was about say something but Haley walked in.

"Good morning sis." Haley said as she looked at her sister, she then noticed Masi "oh Masi, good morning." She told her "I was not aware you are here." she added

"Good morning Haley," Emily said as she went back to her cooking, her back was to Masi and Haley, she was blushing from what Masi did to her earlier, she was also listening to two sisters talking.

"Morning Haley," Masi said as she smiled.

Haley sat down as she looked at Masi "so you did spend the night here?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," Masi answered as she smiled.

"So what you were doing with Emily." Haley asked, "you two hit it on yesterday." She added as soon Emily heard that she dropped the spoon that causes Haley and Masi to look at her.

Masi stood up as she gripped Emily's arm and spinning her around so Emily was facing her, the two looked at one another before Masi tiptoed up and kissed Emily on lips. Masi heard a gasping noise from Haley and a low moan from Emily.

When Masi pulled back, she was blushing lightly; Emily was blushing darker red and finished making breakfast.

"Does that answer your question?" Masi asked.

Haley all of sudden has a huge smile "that's so cool, so you and Emily together?" she asked.

Masi beamed "yep." She answered as she set the table, Haley helped as well when the table was set, and Emily served the breakfast for herself, Haley and Masi.

After breakfast; Haley went out leaving Emily and Masi alone, the two talked a bit and teased each other before they started to make out on couch moaning and panting.

Several hours later and after the shower; Masi giggled as she looked at Emily who was sore "well you did ask for it." She told her.

"You little naughty and horny girl." Emily said as she looked at her "you get more than you show." She added, she couldn't hold back her smile.

Masi giggled "well I am shorter than you and a younger." She told her.

"Yes." Emily answered "as well intelligent, wise, pretty, cute, sexy… naughty and horny." She added which made Masi blushed, Emily hugged Masi and stroked her hair "come on let us go out, I need to get few things done before I go to the saloon for my shift." She told her.

Masi smiled "I will walk with you." She told her, Masi was wearing her jacket and put her winter scarf around her neck. Emily wore her coat and looked at Masi, she smiled at her, the girl smiled back as the two of them left the house.

After Emily got what she needed from the general store, she headed to the Saloon for her shift, Masi decided to go and see how Leah was doing. She went to Leah's cabin and knocked the door.

Leah opened the door and smiled "Masi." She said "come in." she added.

Masi smiled "hey Leah." She said as she walked in "man it's cold outside." She said as she took off her jacket and her winter craft and hung them on the coats hanger.

Leah nodded "it is." She said as she went to her kitchen "have seat, I will get us hot cocoa." She told the girl.

Masi nodded as she sat down, she noticed that Leah was working on an art; she smiled as she saw what she was drawing "seemed you are dawning me and Abby." She said.

Leah smiled and looked at the girl "yes I did, you two looks cute together." She told her as she came with two mugs filled with hot cocoa and she handled one to Masi who took it. Masi took a sip of her mug and smiled, she looked happy, Leah noticed the smile that Masi has.

"Seemed you and Emily are hooked up," Leah said as she looked at Masi.

Masi blushed "you can tell?" she asked.

The artist smiled and nodded "yes." She answered, "you have that bright smile, I notice it when you spend time with me as well with Abby." She told her.

Masi blushed darker "oh so it is clear I…" she looked at her mug and took a sip from it.

Leah smiled and took a sip of her mug "yes it is clear." She told her "so how she takes it that you love two more beside her?" she asked.

Masi looked at her "she is fine with it, the fact that she is also happy that I am happy with being loved and give love to three amazing ladies." She said, "and one of them is sitting with me right now." She added.

Leah smiled as she blushed lightly "you really a flatter." She told her.

"Only with my loved ones," Masi said as she smiled and blushed lightly that when Leah came closer to her and pulled her into a kiss, Masi moaned into the kiss and kissed back, the two pulled back for air.

Leah cupped Masi's cheek and looked into Masi's eyes "you really have pretty eyes." She said as she looked into them for a long time before she let go. Masi knew that Leah was memorizing her eyes, shape and all.

Lean and Masi sat back and talked as they enjoyed their hot cocoa together, none of them aware of anything that will happen soon.

Masi was the last visitor that stayed in the saloon as everyone leaving, Masi was waiting for Emily to finish her shift so they can leave together when Emily has done from her shift, and she walked to Masi and smiled.

"Ready Masi?" Emily asked.

Masi nodded as she smiled "I born ready." She said.

Emily and Masi held hands as they went back to Emily's home when they reached there; they entered the house and headed right into Emily's bedroom. Emily closed the door of her bedroom and locked the door. Masi cast a soundproof spell so nothing will be heard from outside. Emily looked at Masi who smiled.

"Just to make sure none can hear anything from outside," Masi said as she looked at her lover.

Emily smiled "would like to join me in the shower?" she asked.

Masi nodded "yes." They walked into the bathroom and took shower together once they were in there as well sounds of moans can be heard from the bathroom.

Later that night and after the lovemaking that Masi and Emily had, Emily was cuddling Masi who snuggled against Emily's breasts.

The night at the valley was calm there was sound, everyone was in their beds and sleeping, they didn't nor notice that a portal opened up and a figure of the female walked from the portal.

The moon came from behind the clouds as the moonlight shone down, the figure of the female was clear now, she appeared to be in her early 30s, she has a red hair and green eyes, she has white fair skin, she was athletic yet curvy in right places, she was beautiful beyond words. The redhead was dress in a white shirt, black pants, coat and winter scarf, the redhead smiled as she sensed the one she seeks.

Masi snapped awake out of nowhere, she was breathing in a strange way, her eyes widened, her hair was puffed as she sensed someone so powerful just entered into Valley that someone made Masi's shook in fear.

Emily woke up and noticed the strange reaction of her lover and tried to calm her down, she ended up holding Masi closed as well caressed Masi's back and whispered gentle words however when Emily stopped thinking Masi was asleep, Masi winced which made Emily kept caressing Masi's back and hair as well whispered gentle words to get Masi to feel safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

Note 5: ok I will make changes a bit, in game; the Joja market in there is gone when I complete the bundles at the community center so I thought I can use that to change It into house after robin get a permission to do that from the mayor.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

When morning came; everyone woke up and started their day, Pierre opened his shop and went behind the counter, and he was looking through accounting book when a redhead came in.

Pierre looked from the book and saw the redhead "welcome to Pierre's general store." He said as he smiled.

The redhead smiled "thank you, I want to buy few things but I need a place to live in it." She said.

Pierre thought for a moment as he was thinking "you need to talk to the mayor." He said as the door opened as the mayor of town walked in "hello Mayor Lewis, this lady here wishes to speak to you." He said.

The mayor looked at the redhead "oh a new arrival, I am Lewis, I am mayor of Pelican Town." He introduced himself "welcome to Pelican Town." She added.

"Thank you." The redhead smiled "I am Madeen, I am looking for a house to buy." She added.

"A house, there is one." The mayor said as he looked at the redhead, he looked at shopkeeper "Pierre, please call for Robin." He told him "let her come to where the old Jojamart was." He added.

"Right away," Pierre said as he picked up the phone and called the person that called by Robin.

The mayor looked at Madeen "follow me, I will show you where the house is." He said as he walked to the door followed by the redhead.

Masi was wary all morning and she also was worn out, she sat on the table with Emily and Haley, they were having breakfast, however, Masi never touched her breakfast. The two sisters noticed that and wonder what was wrong as well why Masi was all jumpy whenever they spoke to her.

"Masi." Emily called out; she noticed the girl jumped a bit on her seat "what's wrong?" she asked.

"I…" Masi stopped as she looked down.

"Masi you haven't touch your food, you know Emily cooked it," Haley said as she looked at the black haired.

"I… I know but." Masi said as she stopped for a moment "I don't feel hungry." She finally said as she looked at her hands as she fisted "I-I need to go." She stood up.

Emily stood up "Masi, wait." She went to her.

"I am so sorry Emily." Masi felt upset "you made it for me but I never touch it." She added.

"It's ok." Emily placed her hands on Masi's cheeks and lifted the girl's face a bit so she could look into Masi's eyes "its ok Masi." She told her as she leaned and kissed her.

Masi calmed down a bit and kissed back when the two broke "I will go now, Emily." She told her.

"You are heading the farm?" Emily asked.

Masi nodded as she went to coats hanger as she put her jacket on then her winter scarf as she wrapped around her neck, Emily kissed Masi on more time before Masi left. Emily sighed and went back to the dining table and sat down.

"Did she leave?" Haley asked as she looked at Emily.

Emily nodded "yes, she did." She answered, "however I am so worried, she looked so scared almost to death." She added.

Haley looked at her "you really love her?" she asked "is that why you are so worried about her, what did happen last night?" she asked.

"I do love her Haley… yes, I am so worried about her." Emily answered, "we were sleeping, she suddenly woke up, she was breathing in a strange way almost like she couldn't breath when I had the lamp light on, her eyes were so wide almost like she was not there like her mind was somewhere else." She added, "somewhere that I barely able to reach her through words and simple touches." She told Haley as she looked at her then she looked at her coffee mug "I wish I can do something, anything to help her out on what is bothering her." She told her sister.

Masi walked outside Emily's house, she caught a glimpse redhead lady, Masi's eyes were wild as she felt something, something made her about faint, and she rushed to the direction of Leah's home. The redhead who was standing talking to older woman noticed Masi and smiled. Masi knew who was the redhead, it was the same one in her dreams, Masi walked fast as she passed the Jas and Vincent who were going to the museum, she didn't reply to them when they greeted her, she kept going as she walked faster passing Leah's cabin that when she felt dizzy and blacked out, she dropped to the ground, she hugged herself as she was shivering.

Masi felt she was weakened all of sudden, she heard feet steps, she opened her eyes and look to who was coming to her, her vision was blurring, she could smell a scent 'Leah.. it is Leah..' she thought, she felt a warm touch as Leah placed her hand on Masi's shoulder and leaned closer "Masi, are you ok." Leah whispered, "I will help you." She added as she called for Abigail who was passing by as she was heading to wizard tower.

Masi tried to fight to stay awake but she failed, she closed her eyes as she heard voices of Abigail and Leah.

Hours later; Masi was lying on the bed as she was in her bedroom at Kim's farm, she didn't wake up ever since Abigail and Leah carried her to the farm, Leah and Abigail changed Masi's clothes and dressed her in clean pajamas. Then they left so Masi rest.

Abigail, Kim, and Leah were worried about Masi, the girl suddenly collapses without a warning.

Abigail looked at Kim and Leah "It been four hours and Masi didn't wake up yet." She said as she got up "I will go and get Dr. Harvey." She said.

Kim nodded "go bring him." She said as she watched the purple haired rushed outside in hurry awhile wearing her jacket.

Leah looked at her lover "I will go and check on Masi." She said as she went to Masi's bedroom, she entered Masi's bedroom and closed the door. Kim sighed and wondered if Masi was sick.

Leah went to Masi's bed and sat on the edge of the bed, she noticed Masi was shivering almost she has a nightmare "Masi." She called out as she reached to stroke the girl's hair.

Masi calmed down a bit as she seemed to fall into dreamless sleep 'she needs something to sleep better.' She thought 'I know.' She stood up and went outside Masi's bedroom.

Kim looked up when she heard the door, she looked to see Leah came out of Masi's bedroom "did she wake?" she asked.

Leah shook her head "not yet." She went to coat hanger and picked up her own winter scarf.

Kim blinked "what are you doing?" she asked.

"Masi seemed to have a trouble in her sleep," Leah said as she looked at her.

"The nightmare?" Kim asked.

Leah nodded "yes." She answered, "my winter scarf may help to calm her down." She added as she went inside Masi's bedroom again.

Kim sighed as she got up to make hot cocoa; she knew her lovers and Masi will want some. She filled the kettle with milk and put the kettle in the oven so the milk heats up, Kim went to get the cocoa powder and sugar and put them on the counter.

Leah came closer to the bed as she sat on the bed; she noticed that Masi was shivering again "ok I hope this work." She said as she worked and moved Masi a bit so Leah could wrap her green winter scarf around Masi's neck when she has done that, she laid the girl down so the girl rested her head on pillows.

Masi sighed as she rolled on her side, she smiled in her sleep. Leah smiled as she leaned and kissed Masi's forehead "rest now beloved." She said as she smiled, she looked at Masi's desk to see the package still there and unopened yet. She got up and left Masi's bedroom.

An hour later; Doctor Harvey and Maru came with Abigail to Kim's house, they went to Masi's bedroom to see what's wrong with Masi. The doctor started to run a checkup when he has done the checking up, he came out with Maru.

"Dr. Harvey, how she is? Kim asked as she and Leah stood up, Abigail was by the door leaning against it, she looked to see the doctor was out with Maru.

"she suffered a minor panic attack, let her rest for few days." Dr. Harvey said he walked to his bag, he opened it and he looked through his bag and took out a medicine "give her a pill once a day." He told Kim who nodded and took the medicine "it is clear she suffers a high stress." He added looking at them before he left with Maru.

Abigail, Kim, and Leah were sat on the couch and talked a bit before they got up and started to make dinner together, Masi was still out cold as she was still sleeping.

Somewhere else and inside a house that was next to blacksmith; a redhead lady was sitting on the desk as she looked at the photo, she smiled "soon, we will meet." She whispered as she put the photo inside a book and closed it, she picked the book and put it in the drawer of the desk before she got up and left the study room.

The redhead went then to the saloon as it was a Friday night; Abigail, Kim, and Lean went also to the saloon, they met the new lady who arrived in the town. They also learned that her name was Madeen who told them she came here to live in this peaceful town as well she was looking for the house to stay here in town and then she will bring her oldest daughter here.

It was late at night and everyone went their homes, Madeen was her home and inside her bedroom, she went to bed soon as she has to wake up to do some works.

Abigail was in her bedroom at her parent's home, she did promise her parents to come home after the saloon. She wished to be at Kim's home to be with her lovers.

At the farm; Leah and Kim were in Kim's bedroom and after they spent their time together and went to sleep later on.

Masi stirred as she woke up, she looked around to see she was in her own bedroom and on her bed; she looked to see she was wearing her pajamas; she tried to remember what happened 'oh yes I did pass out near Leah's Cabin… Leah… she was there, she did help me… with… Abby.' She thought, she looked at her desk and saw something on her desk 'what is that.' She removed the blanket off her, she felt something around her neck, when she looked at it, it was a green winter scarf and Masi knew it was owned by who "Leah's winter scarf, she must put it around my neck." She whispered as she smiled.

Masi sat on edge of the bed before she got up on her feet, she walked to her desk and looked at package 'it looks strange.' She thought as she looked around trying to find who was the sender, she found only a line that said must be given to Masi.

'Who could be the people who send this.' Masi wondered as she started to open the package when she has done, she saw it was a box, she opened the box and saw there was the letter, she took it and opened it, Masi sat down and read it, the letter was from Dr. Noin.

'I see so Dr. Noin sent it to me, she said that what in the box belongs to me and I should hold it on my hands.' Masi put the letter in the drawer, she then took what inside the box 'strange look sphere that color is blue, what is this.' She said as held it on her hands then something happens, all of sudden Masi show a blue flashlight, the sphere floated as she entered Masi. Masi stepped backward no longer see at all as her memories fully restored flashes of her memories of her past flashed through her mind. She collapsed a second time as she shivered and covered in a sheet of cold sweat on her forehead, Masi panted as she crawled back into bed and under the cover, she curled into a ball as she hugged herself, she closed her eyes as she felt a headache, one was painful as her memories were restored.

Masi was fading between being awake or fall asleep 'too much pain, my headache feels so….' She passed out at the last thought she has.

The redhead woke up as she sensed something, she opened her eyes and blinked 'she… she has her memories back.' She thought 'I guess Noin did what I asked her to do, she sent the package.' She looked at the clock next to her, it was 3 am 'well in three days, it will be Christmas here or Feast of Winter Star as they called it... I already have gifts for her.' She smiled as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

Note 5: ok I will make changes a bit, in game; the Joja market in there is gone when I complete the bundles at the community center so I thought I can use that to change It into house after robin get a permission to do that from the mayor.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Two days passed as Masi's world was between world of awaken and world of dreams, her mind swam with images and memories of her past, Masi groaned as she felt hurt by memories of her past, she sometimes also crying as she buried her face in her pillow while she was laying on her stomach or on her side.

Leah went inside Masi's bedroom to see the girl was still asleep, she sighed as she saw Masi's tears were falling, she sat on edge of the bed and wiped Masi's tears away "oh my beloved." She whispered "what is making you cry?" she asked but her question was not answered as she sighed 'what happened that night, the package was open but what was inside it.' She looked at the desk as she wondered.

Two days ago; Leah was the one who went to check in Masi to see if the girl woke up or not, she found out that Masi was in some kind of deep trace one that she looked like asleep, she also was also the first one who saw Masi cried in her sleep without knowing why. And also the first one who saw the package was open as well she looked at the box to find it empty inside.

Leah looked at Masi's from before she sighed and left the girl's bedroom, she walked outside to stopped to close the door of Masi's bedroom, she looked to see Abigail sitting on the couch with a mug of hot cocoa.

Abigail looked at her "did she wake up yet?" she asked as she was worried about Masi.

Leah shook her head "she still the same like two days ago." She sighed as she sat down "I barely able to give her medicine." She added.

"What is happening with her, I wish I can do something for her," Abigail said told the artist.

"I know Abby." Leah said, "I feel hopeless." She added.

Abigail looked at Leah "has Emily came to visit Masi?" she asked.

Leah nodded "yes she was crying as she couldn't do anything." She told her "also she said that Masi was jumpy and scared almost to death." She added.

"What was it that scared her that much, I will go and slay it." Abigail told Leah "I will protect her from it." She added.

Leah smiled a little as she got her own mug of hot cocoa, she noticed Kim was not around "where is Kim?" she asked.

"She said that she will check on animals then the greenhouse before she headed to town for shopping," Abigail answered as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

Several hours later…

Masi stirred as she woke up, she got off the bed as she rubbed her forehead "damn that headache was a strong one but I finally able to remember who I am and what I am." She whispered as she got up, she cast a clean and fresh on herself and on her bedroom, when she has done, she changed her clothes and combed her hair before she put the chair brush down.

Masi looked at the mirror, she noticed the pupil of her right eye has the hint of greenish yellow, she knew why she has that, and she took one last look before she tied her bed when she has done tidying her bed, and she left her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Kim and Leah heard the door opened and closed, few moments Masi came to their view "Masi you are awake." Leah said as she smiled.

Abigail rushed and hugged Masi "my Yoda we were scared when you didn't wake up for straight two days." She told her.

Masi smiled and hugged "I was out for two days?" she asked.

Leah nodded as she hugged Masi when Abigail let go of her "yes you were out cold without waking up." She said, "also Emily came to see you during those two days." She added, "She was worried about you." She told Masi.

Abigail and Leah sat with Masi on the couch and told her what happened for two days including the redhead woman who came to live in Pelican Town right in the house that used to be in place of Jojamart.

"I see." Masi was in deep thinking.

Abigail and Leah exchanged the look together "Masi is something wrong?" Leah asked as she looked and sounded worried "did something hurt you?" she asked again.

Abigail looked tense up "if something or someone dares to harm you, I will personally beat the crap out of him or her." She said.

Masi smiled and shook her head "no, I…" she stopped as she remembered seeing the redhead, she sighed and looked at her "I guess I was so tired." She told her lovers.

"Well rest now, tomorrow there will be the feast of Winter Star." Leah said "the tree at town squire is already decorating." she added, "I love the feast of winter star is so beautiful." She looked at her best friend and her lover.

"Yes, I can not wait to know who my secret gift giver is this year," Abigail said as she smiled.

Masi listen to Leah and Abigail talking, she sighed 'they look happy with it… whatever it called by Christmas or Feast of Winter Star or Winter Veil or North Star day…. I know it's a day everyone is waiting for but I hate this day so much because of what happened ten years ago.' Masi thought 'my mothers and my sister made me hate that day so much that I no longer care about any holiday.' She closed her eyes as she controlled her anger.

"Masi." Leah called out.

"Are you ok Masi?" Abigail asked.

Masi nodded as she smiled "I am ok, I was thinking that's all." She said.

"so Masi, are you going to attend the feast of winter star?" Leah asked.

Masi shook her head "I won't be there." She answered.

"Why?" Abigail asked

"I prefer to be here in the home," Masi answered as she looked at the window, she saw the snow was falling. The day was normal so far for everyone except for Masi who now able to recall her past as well why she hate things.

The next day, it was the morning of the feast of winter star; it was clear and snow stopped from falling; Masi and Kim did check on animals and birds to make sure the animals and birds were fine and feed. When they have done the work they have, they returned home so Kim, Leah, and Abigail prepared to go to the feast of winter star.

Kim looked at Masi after she wore her jacket and took the gift she will give to someone in town "are you sure you will being here alone?" she asked.

Masi nodded "yes I will be fine, I may also take some rest." She said.

Abigail looked at Masi "if you need anything or feel anything call for me." She told her.

"Call me or Kim or Emily if you need anything," Leah told her.

"I will." Masi smiled at them as soon they left; Masi headed to her bedroom, she closed her bedroom door and locked it, she went to chest and opened up, she looked through it when she found what she was looking for were pendant and two rings, she wore them, she closed the chest and stood up, she went to her desk and write a note for Kim and her lovers, when she done, she took the note she leaved her bedroom. Masi hung the note on the fridge. Masi took her sword and left the house and the farm heading the mountain road.

The feast went well and everyone in town exchange gifts even Madeen who was there did give a gift to Kim whom she smiled and thanked the woman. Madeen was waiting for Masi to show up and Kim noticed the woman.

"Are you looking for someone, and who she or he is?" Kim asked as she looked at the redhead.

The redhead smiled "yes I am." She answered, "I am looking for a girl named Masi." She added.

"Masi?" Kim said as she heard what the redhead said.

"You know her?" Madeen asked.

"Yes, I know." Kim answered, "she is my helper." She added.

"Really?" Madeen asked as she listened to Kim.

The farmer nodded "yes really, she helped me with work on my farm." She said.

"Where she is living?" Madeen asked.

"She lives on my farm inside my house," Kim answered.

"That's good; I guess she is depending on herself." Madeen smiled.

Kim looked at her a bit confuse "can I ask you something." She said as she looked at the redhead.

Madeen looked at brown haired farmer "sure." She answered, "ask me what you want." She added.

Kim looked at her lovers; Abigail and Kim who were close and listened to the talk between Kim and Madeen, Kim looked at Madeen, she took a deep breath and released it.

"What is Masi to you, what you really want from her?" Kim asked Madeen and waited for the redhead' answer.

Madeen heard Kim's question; she closed her eyes for a moment as if she was thinking when Madeen opened her green eyes and looked at Kim "Masi is my daughter." She finally answered.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

Note 5: ok I will make changes a bit, in game; the Joja market in there is gone when I complete the bundles at the community center so I thought I can use that to change It into house after robin get a permission to do that from the mayor.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Abigail, Leah, and Kim gasped as they heard Madeen's answer to Kim's question, the three were shocked as they looked at Madeen. They couldn't believe what they just heard as they took time to get that what Madeen said.

"She is your daughter?" Leah asked as she looked at her "but why you didn't come to find her." She added.

"You are her mother," Abigail said as she was having a hard not pull her daggers out.

Madeen could tell that the purple haired was wanting to attack her even Leah was wanting to punch the redhead the same she did punch Kel. Kim was controlling her temper as well.

"You… did you know that Masi suffers memories lost?" Kim asked as she looked at the redhead.

"I know." Madeen said, "but I was not able to find her while I was looking for till now." She added, "I want to see her and talk to her, please." She said as she was honest.

Kim looked at her for a moment and looked at her lovers; she noticed Leah went to talk to Emily who seemed to listen then the two came back to where Abigail, Kim, and Madeen.

Kim looked at her "if you really want to see and talk to your daughter." She said, "I will take you there after the feast of Winter Star." She added.

Madeen nodded "very well." She said as she smiled 'I finally going to see my little girl.' She thought as she couldn't wait to see her.

Somewhere else inside the mines; Masi was killing monsters left and right using her sword, her spells and the elements she controlled as she finished off the monsters, she went down the lower levels.

Masi was so angry as well sad, she kept fighting without stop or taking a breakfast, she screamed in rage and destroyed several shadow creatures that were attacking her as well collecting loots, she didn't notice the time nor aware of what was happening outside the mines.

After the feast of winter star was over; Abigail, Kim, Leah, and Madeen headed to Kim's farm when they arrived and get into the house. Leah was the one who went to Masi's room to get her only to find that Masi was not inside her room.

Kim and Abigail went outside to farm to check on Masi if she was in the greenhouse or in the coop or the barn, they found nothing and came back home and told Leah, Emily and Madeen that they didn't find Masi anywhere in the farm.

They all sat down in the living room and worried where Masi went, Emily was thinking then she looked at the other ladies "I will call Masi on the cell phone." She said as she got her cell phone out and dialed Masi's number but never picked up the call, it was ringing but there was no answer.

Leah got up and went to the kitchen to make hot cocoa to everyone, she noticed the note on the fridge, she picked up and read it when she has done the reading, she looked at the four ladies that were sitting "Masi won't come back for few days." She said.

"What?" Kim was shocked "why do you mean?" she asked.

Leah came and gave the note to Kim to read, Kim read it and sighed "I guess none of us will able to call on her cell, she said she leave her cell phone here." She said.

Madeen sighed as she stood up "I guess there is no use waiting for her." She said as she looked at them.

"How do you know it was useless?" Abigail looked at her and asked.

"When Masi is going off on her own without saying anything left a note, it meant that she wanted to be alone for awhile." Madeen said, "I know she is depended on herself even when she was young, she has a habit to wander off." She smiled gently as she remembered how Masi was.

Emily looked at the redhead lady who's Masi's mother "you do love here even she was far away from you." She said, "but I don't understand why you let her be alone for a long time as well she hasn't any memories of her past." She added.

Madeen sighed "yes I do love my daughter even she is not around, it never changes." She answered her "I prefer not to talk about it." She added as she took her coat and wore it "I will leave now, if she came back, please call me." She said as she looked at Kim who already has Madeen's cell phone number.

Kim nodded "I will call you as soon as she is back." She told her.

Madeen smiled as she said goodbye before she left the farm and went back to her home, she felt she wanted to cry for not able seeing her daughter, Madeen tried to use spell to locate Masi but the spell couldn't locate Masi in which meant Masi wore something to shield herself from spells that meant to locate her.

Two days later…

Masi finally returned to Kim's farm as she has small cuts and looked worn out, she saw Kim, Abigail was working outside on farm awhile Leah was sitting on one of stairs of the wooden porch.

"Masi." The three ladies said as she ran to the girl and hugged her tightly.

Masi winced "not too tight." She said.

The three ladies pulled away from her and looked at her "what happened to you?" Kim asked as she looked at the black haired girl.

"You were gone for two days and a half, where you went?" Abigail asked.

"We were so worried about you Masi," Leah said as she looked at the girl.

"I am so sorry for worrying you." Masi said as she was honest with her apologie "I just want some time to think." She added as she looked at them "as well burning some energy." She told them.

The ladies looked at one another; Kim and Abigail nodded as Leah came closer taking Masi's hand "come in, I will take fix your cuts." She told her.

Masi nodded as she looked at her then she looked at Abigail and Kim then Leah "I am really sorry for making you worry." She said again.

"It's ok Masi." Kim said as she smiled "we will talk during lunch, Leah is cooking." She added.

Abigail smiled "you will tell me how your adventure went." She said.

Masi smiled "sure, I will tell you." She said as she climbed the wooden porch following Leah.

"Masi," Kim called for the black haired who looked at her.

"Yes, Kim?"

"Welcome back home." The farmer smiled as she looked at the younger girl.

Masi smiled back "it's good to be finally home." With that, she walked in as Leah pulled her inside the house.

Later on and after Leah fixed Masi's injuries and made sure she doesn't need to go to the clinic, Masi sat with Kim and Abigail at the dining table awhile Leah was cooking, the three ladies listened to Masi's story.

When Masi has done the story, Kim looked at Masi "that was interesting." She told her.

"You did kill many monsters in short time, it will take several adventurers as well the time to clear that many floors as you did in short time," Abigail said as she was in awesome.

Masi rubbed her back of her neck and blushed lightly "I guess I was going on without noticing how far I go down as well how long I was fighting." She said as she looked at Abigail.

"You really one of a kind Masi," Leah said as she looked at Masi.

Masi let out a light giggle "I guess I was overdoing it, I don't even notice I have cuts till I get out of mines." She said.

"Well, you will need to take a good rest after lunch," Leah said as she looked at the girl then back to her cooking.

There was a growl coming from Masi's stomach clearly she was super hungry; Leah giggled "lunch is ready." She said.

After lunch; Masi went to rest in her bedroom leaving Abigail, Kim, and Leah alone in the living room after they cleared and cleaned the aftermath of the lunch. Emily came to visit Masi when she has a call from Leah who told her that Masi was back, the rest of day went well.

It was beginning of spring; Kim and Masi were busy cleaning the weeds and remove rocks and woods so they started to plant. It took hours until they finally done and the seed been planted and watered.

Masi went to check on animals and birds as well opened the hatch of the coop and barn gate so the animals and birds got out. Masi was sitting on the floor checking on the little bunny that was weak and she sighed as she was thinking what she needed to do to help the bunny grew, it looks smaller compared to the others.

Masi then felt something, something she didn't like, she put the bunny down, and she let out a low growl, she jumped across the fence and headed to the house to see the redhead woman that Masi knew well standing there talking to Abigail, Kim, Emily, and Leah.

Masi ran toward "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." She yelled as she stopped and not coming close to the redhead, Masi right eye changed color from blue to greenish yellow, her right pupil was slit like cat's, Masi hissed at the redhead woman.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

Note 5: ok I will make changes a bit, in game; the Joja market in there is gone when I complete the bundles at the community center so I thought I can use that to change It into house after robin get a permission to do that from the mayor.

Note 6: I did a small trick to get Masi's sword Nirvana and said it look like an Excalibur but it not the same.

Note 7: Noin the first dark being character I made so many years ago and I own her.

Note 8: Madeen and Dango are own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow them by his permission.

Note 9: there is lots of fantasy things that some are actually made by me even it sounded bit cheesy about since things and are so unreal and pure fantasy you need to deal with it.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Abigail, Kim, and Leah were talking to Madeen and Emily at the wooden porch of the house; they were a bit stunned when they heard a voice belong to Masi "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." Masi yelled.

Abigail, Kim, Leah, Emily, and Madeen looked to see Masi stopped and not coming close to them, they noticed Masi right eye changed color from blue to greenish yellow, her right pupil was slit like cat's eye as well Masi hissed at Madeen.

"Masi this is not the way you greet your mother," Emily told her.

Masi looked her with her eyes narrowed "you not going to tell how to speak to her." She said sharply causing Emily to get hurt by Masi's words.

"Masi," Abigail warned.

Masi growled and looked at Abigail "stay out of it." She warned, "that woman is not my mother." She said.

Kim looked between Masi and Madeen "What do you mean she is not your mother?" she asked.

"How you could say this Masi?" Leah asked, "she is your mother and you are her daughter." She added.

"Masi, you need to get back with your mom and sister," Abigail told her as she looked at Masi.

Masi growled, "she is not MY MOTHER, and she will never be." She roared "I am not even her real daughter." She told them.

"Masi you are my daughter," Madeen said calmly and gently in her motherly as she stepped closer to hold Masi.

"Shut up." Masi hissed as she summoned a sword that is a dark version of Excalibur and pointed it close to Madeen's throat "don't you dare come anywhere near me." She said as she looked so angry.

"Masi." The four women; Abigail, Kim, Leah, and Emily were stunned at Masi's reaction.

Madeen knew that sword was a dark version of legendary sword Excalibur; she sensed that it was a forged legendary weapon that similar to her own sword "Masi, you are my daughter." She told her as she tried to get Masi to listen to her.

Masi looked at shift her glared between them and her so-called mother "stop telling lies, I am not your daughter, I am not even a real person." She cried out "I am a freaking clone of your daughter Sami, even my early memories are not my own." She added.

Masi and Madeen heard a collective gasp from the four ladies that were; Abigail, Kim, Lean and Emily who watching and listening to both of them.

"Masi." Madeen called the girl's name with a warning motherly tone "I am your mother and Sami is your sister, it doesn't matter what you are." She told her "you know that Dango, Sami and I love you." She added.

"Yeah right like I am going to believe you, I am a clone of your daughter like or not." Masi said "Love?" she laughed dryly "you must be joking." She added "your reason is weak." She told her.

"Masi listen." Madeen said, "It doesn't matter what you are; you know; we love." She added, "I want you as a daughter as well as Sami's little sister." She added.

Masi growled, "Don't lie." She said, "If you want a daughter, why did you let Dr. Noin cloned me from her, why did you tell her to plant Sami's memories in me." She told her "you know Sami will wake up and back on her feet." She started to cry as she lowered her sword "you don't know how it feels; you don't know how much it hurts." She started to talk something she been holding back for years. The rain started to fall on Masi and Madeen.

Madeen was saddened after hearing Masi's words "Masi please." She said as she tried to get closer and hugged her daughter.

"You don't love a clone and nothing but a thing… an It." Masi started to sob, she noticed the redhead started to move closer that when Masi lifted her sword up again and pointed it at Madeen's throat.

Madeen stood still as the tip of the sword was against her throat, it poked her a little as a small trail of blood came out.

"I told…NOT TO COME NEAR ME." Masi looked at Madeen "why did you come after me?" she asked.

"I came to see you, Masi." Madeen answered, "please Masi put the sword away so we talk and get away from being under the rain." She requested.

Masi shook her head "I won't put Nirvana away." She said "came to see me?" she asked in a mocking tone "You never care to even talk to me when I lived in the manor with Noin and her family." She told her "for years; I was living with like a dark being instead of a normal little girl who has to live with her family…. Come to think of it, I am not normal." She looked at Madeen "when I was allowed to get back home, the first very thing happen, my room was taken from me and given to those two little brats." She hissed.

"Masi your little sisters are not brats." Madeen had cut Masi's words

"Oh really?" Masi mocked "then tell me when that time that you all thought I hurt the puppy… you all treated me like some kind of heartless monster." She said, "you even yelled at me and grounded me for nothing." She added.

"Masi please you know your new powers were not fully under control at that time." Madeen tried to reason with Masi "I did help by sent you to Noin." She added.

"Just because I have a dark being blood in me that doesn't mean I can not control my new powers." Masi looked at her "you are so wrong, I was able to control my new powers even before you send me to Dr. Noin." She added, "what I did to that puppy was healing." She told her without "and you all repay me, you sent me away." She laughed again this time it was bitter.

"Masi your powers are lashing when you were healing Dawn." Madeen said as she looked at her "I saw it." She added.

"Saw it?" Masi asked as she rolled her eyes "you don't know that Dr. Noin was training me when I go to the checkups?" she asked.

Madeen looked at Masi as she was shocked "I…" she looked down for a moment "I don't know that she did train you… she never tells me about that." She told her.

"Because I told Dr. Noin not to tell you anything." Masi looked at her "you were happy to praise Sami and other sisters when they did a good job in school and everyone." She stopped "but for me nothing not even one single word for me even if I did a good job." She looked away.

"Masi I…."

"You hurt me, not by this only." Masi said, "but you hurt me, even more, when you and the others back home accuse me that I was the reason that half of magic academy training ground was destroyed." Masi sniffed "you did look at me that you are ashamed of me, ashame of being your daughter even after I nearly die, you never care, you never…" she no longer feel anything but so much pain that twisted her heart, it made her voice weave and started to fade, Mas covered her eyes as tears were falling more and unstoppable.

Leah wanted to go and hug Masi who know felt broken and lost, Abigail was same as Leah wanting to hug Masi and tell her she was here for her. Emily felt Masi's negative energy getting darker and sadder. Kim who felt she wanted to grip the girl and pushed her into the house to keep her away from being around Madeen.

"A mom doesn't do that to her child…" Masi said "come to think about it, I am not a child… I don't even belong to anywhere." She looked away "I…. I shouldn't be exist... I shouldn't be made." She laughed a bitter laugh, she lowered her sword and teleported away.

"Masi don't…" Madeen tried to stop by blocking Masi's teleportation by the spell but Masi who already teleported away, she then looked at the four ladies who looked at her and were shocked of what they heard as well the small display of Masi's abilities. The rain all of sudden stop as it started, the clouds moved away from the sun.

Madeen sighed 'she never forget.' She thought, she looked to see the four ladies were looking at her "you have questions and you need answers to your questions from me." She said.

The four ladies nodded before they walked closer to her "you better explain or so help I will hit you." Abigail said as she was ready to use fire. The farmer walked placed her hand on the adventurer's to calm her down which it worked.

Madeen took a deep breath and was about to start explaining but none of them notice the new person who walked into Kim's and walked towards them "Madeen, wait." A female voice called.

Everyone looked and saw a female, her appearance was for a 14 years which can anyone mistook her for a teenager from the look of her, the female has a black hair with silver strips at the front hair, her eyes were different colors; blue and red as well her eyes were deep and meant that seen many things.

"Noin, what you are doing here?" Madeen asked.

Noin walked them and stood next to Madeen "I came here as soon as I can; I knew it won't be easy to talk to Masi when she able to get her memories back." She answered.

"Wait, Masi able to remember her past," Leah said as she looked between Madeen and the new female.

"She never able to remember her past before when we found her on my farm." Kim looked at the black haired with silver strips and the redhead.

"How she able to remember?" Abigail asked.

Noin looked at Madeen for a moment who nodded to her "please one question of the time." She said, "lady Madeen and I will explain everything as well answering your question." She told them.

Kim looked at her lovers; Abigail and Leah, she saw them nodded, she looked at Emily who nodded to her as well, and Kim looked at Madeen and Noin "very well." She said, "let us go inside the house." She added. Everyone nodded as they all went inside Kim's house. Once everyone was inside the house, they sat in the living room.

Leah sat on armchair awhile Kim sat on opposite armchair, Abigail sat on Kim's lap awhile Emily sat on the oak chair. Both Noin and Madeen sat the couch.

"now we all here." Kim said, "start explaining please?" She asked.

"And both of you, who are you?" Abigail asked.

"Before we start you all believe there are mystery beings by seeing or hearing them, correct?" Noin said as she saw the four ladies nodded "good now." She sighed "I will introduce myself." She said, "my name is Noin." She introduces herself "I am a dark being as well head of science, research, and technology branch in my family." She added.

Madeen looked at the four ladies "my name is Madeen." She said, "I am fair folk." She added, "I am also Masi's mother." She told them.

"How you are Masi's mother when Masi said that you are not?" Emily asked.

"Masi is not my biological daughter." Madeen answered Emily "she was adopted just like Sami and her other sisters." She added.

"But she said she is a clone of this Sami." Leah said "how is that?" she asked.

"I will allow Noin to answer this after what I will say." Madeen said, she took a deep breath and release it "Sami was a girl who I found one day at the wood and adopted her because she was different from other children." She started to tell the story and everyone was listening "Sami was half demon and half fair folk, even Sami is that different… Dango and I love her and adopted her when she was 6 years old." She said as she smiled "she lived for two years with us but in her 9th birthday something happen to Sami." Madeen's voice carried a sad tone.

Madeen looked at the four ladies "she got in an accident and got sick; she never woke up for months." She told her "Dango and I were upset over that and we could not anything." She added.

"Couldn't you heal her with magic?" Kim asked.

Madeen shook her head "her condition was not treatable by magic without restoring what was stolen from her and put it back in her." She answered.

"How so?" Kim asked as she looked at Madeen.

"Sami's soul magic core was ripped out and stolen by a necromancer." Madeen answered, "so we couldn't get to wake even after Noin found her and kept her body alive even without soul magic core." She added.

"What do you mean by soul magic core?" Leah asked.

"I will let Noin will explain that as well the rest," Madeen told Leah instead answering the question.

"Soul magic is more of life force for mystic being which contents her soul and her mana core merges together into one." Noin answered Leah "you see when Sami was in that condition as I did approach Madeen and Dango and spoke of them, I told them I can clone Sami, they can keep the clone living with them as well treat her as their daughter till I able to figure out Sami's condition." She stopped for a bit "before I start to cloning Sami, I was asked by Madeen and Dango to Sami's clone has memories of them which I did, I made her and remove all anything harmful in DNA from clone making her perfect as well putting a soul seedling so she has a soul." She looked at the four ladies.

"That is not possible," Kim said as she looked at Noin.

"You are right… but the cloning process I did it... is magic nature and infuse by lots of magic as well as a very complex spell works." Noin said, "it took me a really long time to able to get the perfect methods for it which allow the clone to have a long lifespan." She added.

"How long it takes to do that?" Emily asked.

"Years." Noin answered, "to be correct, it took me over 100 years to get the perfect methods for it." She added.

"Oh my Yoda, it cannot be." Emily was shocked.

Leah looked at Noin "how old are you?" she asked.

"I am 750 years old," Noin answered as everyone except Madeen was stunned.

"But you look 14 years old." It was Abigail who said that.

"well I am a dark being we live for a long time, many of us still look really young even they are years older than they look." Noin said, "anyway let us get back to the story ...as I said, it took a really long time to perfect the methods." She told them "when I finally bring out Sami's clone to Madeen and Dango. Madeen was the one who carried her as I asked what they named her Masi." Noin said as she told the rest of story a well going through the warning Noin gave to Madeen about Masi well the process of checkups that Noin gave Masi each month then every 3 months. When Noin finally finished explaining, Noin and Madeen looked the four ladies looked uneasy after hearing how Masi was made which was very shocking.

Madeen looked at them "I know that was too much for you to handle." She said, "but this is Masi's truth and her past fully." She added.

"Indeed it is," Leah said as she looked at both Madeen and Noin.

Abigail rubbed her forehead "now I have a headache after hearing all this." She said as she was tensed, she calmed down when Kim rubbed her shoulders that made Noin and Madeen smiled.

Abigail whispered something to Kim who blushed and nodded, Abigail looked at Madeen and Noin.

"Is anything you wish to know?" Madeen asked, Noin leaned back and closed her eyes to relax a bit. The four ladies looked at each other before Kim spoke.

"Yes, there are few things we want to know."

"Very well." Madeen said as she looked at the four ladies "ask what you want to know." She added.

"ok here is the first question," Kim said as she started to ask Madeen.

Somewhere else….

Masi was standing in the forest hidden from everyone, she didn't want to see anyone, she didn't want to see anyone, she didn't want to close to anyone; she knew she couldn't control her emotions at the moment. Masi looked at her hands to see blue sparks of lighting moving around her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

Note 5: ok I will make changes a bit, in game; the Joja market in there is gone when I complete the bundles at the community center so I thought I can use that to change It into house after robin get a permission to do that from the mayor.

Note 6: I did a small trick to get Masi's sword Nirvana and said it look like an Excalibur but it not the same.

Note 7: Noin the first dark being character I made so many years ago and I own her.

Note 8: Madeen and Dango are own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow them by his permission.

Note 9: there is lots of fantasy things that some are actually made by me even it sounded bit cheesy about since things and are so unreal and pure fantasy you need to deal with it.

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Noin and Masi did answer all the questions that Abigail, Leah, Kim, and Emily asked them, Noin and Masi looked at the four ladies seeing them getting more and more uneasy learning more facts about Masi.

Emily was shocked "you said that Masi was made ten years ago." She said "is that mean she is ten years old?" she asked.

Noin looked at the blue haired young woman "yes and No." she answered.

"How so, it is both yes and no?" Kim asked as she looked at the dark being.

Masi actually age is ten and she was clone ten years ago… even with that fact; Masi is 18 years old both physically and mentally." She answered "when Masi was made, her age was 8 years old in term of physical and mentally, she even had the knowledge and mind of an 8 years old girl, she didn't grow up like normal being, now ten years passed she is 18 in term both heart, soul, mind, magic, and knowledge." She explained.

"What about her magic?" Abigail asked "how was her magic before she developed the level she is now? She more powerful than the wizard we have here." She added.

"Also how she has right eye changes color?" Leah asked.

Madeen looked at Noin "should I explain this or you Noin?" she asked.

Noin looked at her "we both will explain it." She said, "Masi was under your watch when she was living with you lady Madeen." She added.

"You are right." Madeen said as she agreed to what Noin said before she looked at the four ladies "Masi was barely had any magic in her when she was young, she was below average." She added, "At school, she was doing great in academic as well sports but in term of magic, she barely passed but she never gave up and she tries again and again." She sighed as she looked down "she knew she cannot cast magic easily like anyone." She said.

Noin stopped for a moment to see the ladies waiting for her to finish "one day she started to act different which was also the same day she learned about Sami." She told the ladies "also her ability shift in huge and fast pace, at first I try to make her calm down which she started to shoot lightning bolt out of anger." She added as she looked at Noin "Noin here came when she sensed something was not right, she noticed that Masi was different than she was as well her blood change color when Noin checked up, she then asked that she has to look into Masi's bedroom to confirm something and when she did." She said as she looked at Noin to go on instead of her.

Noin took the hint from Madeen's look "Masi did took something from my lab as well she has a copy of all my notes about her cloning." She said.

"What did she take?" Leah asked.

"A vial of my blood," Noin answered Leah as she looked her.

"What she did with it?" Abigail asked.

Noin looked at the purple haired "she injected herself with it in which it has several side effects but none was fatal or life threatens." She answered as she saw the ladies gasped "any being inject a blood of a dark being may end up very sick and then that being died "but in term of Masi, her body did adapt it which made lots of changes to her as well developing her magic level to make her able to perform magic way easier than even normal students." She explained.

"What about her right eye?" Kim asked.

"Her eye was an effect from injecting my blood in her; it also made her a bit sick till I gave her injection." Noin answered, "however I never thought she will adapt to that and develop her own form of magic." She added.

"Masi has a habit to purr when she is happy, she also loves to sleep with me, Abby and Emily, as well burying her face on my chest… do those have reasons?" the artist asked.

"She what?" Madeen asked as she was shocked "she did sleep with you three?" she asked looking at Abigail, Leah, and Emily who blushed and nodded.

Noin giggled "lady Madeen, Masi is old enough to do those things." She said as she looked the redhead.

"But, she still my baby girl." Madeen looked uneasy.

"come on Lady Madeen I did warn you she will develop feelings once she is at the right age as well she loves her lovers which that already happen as well she do purr when she is happy as well she loves to cuddle with her lovers." The dark being said as she looked at the redhead "she will be alright." She added.

"I know she will be fine." Madeen said, "because she has my blood and yours in her." She added, "but still I can not help it to worry about her." She told Noin before she and Noin saw the confused look as wondering how that happened.

"Well, you see Masi suffered the effect of arcane poison which happened in the accident at magic academy few years." Madeen said, "the accident had the half of training ground destroyed as well several members of academy staff and number of students were injured." She added "as a result, she got kicked out of academy after the headmistress and several staff members found something belonging to Mai's within the rang of magic award, the academy summoned Dango and me to come and shows us the item that belongs to Masi" She sighed "as well Masi was classified "as a very dangerous student which she was no longer welcome in the academy.

"What happened next?" Emily asked.

"We were angry, disappoint and ashamed of her." Madeen answered, "we did punish her." She stopped as she took a deep breath "the punishment was very harsh compared to punishment that any parents could do to a child." She stopped.

"What did you do to her?" Kim asked as she was not liking what she was hearing.

"We did ignore and treat her like she was not there as well taken her favorites things, she is allowed to have anything like her four sisters; Sami, Ester and the twins; Bella and Lee." Madeen said, "this happens when they learn that parents of the students wanted Masi to pay." She stopped "after that Masi started to withdraw and become anti-social as well she no longer comes out much of her bedroom and if she does, she made sure she won't let us see her." She added, "When she came around, she just walks away either to her bedroom or outside." She told them.

"This is a horrible thing to do to a child." It was Emily who said that.

"I Know." Madeen said, "I was unfair to her so are her mother and her sisters." She looked down "I wish I believe her when she cried that she has done nothing but all clues were sticking on her." She started to cry "I was the worse mother to her." She told her as she remembered what Masi did afterward.

Noin sighed "I will take it from here Lady Madeen." She said as she saw the redhead cried but she nodded.

Noin looked at Abigail, Kim, Leah, and Emily "Masi started to spend time with my family and other dark beings." She said "this kept happening more and more often till one day Masi came with her pack bag and said she wanted to stay in my family manor." she added. Masi went on with the story when she has done, she and Madeen left leaving the four ladies alone.

Emily was worry about Masi as well she felt uneasy listening to the story she heard, she stood up "I need to go now." She said, "if Masi came back, send a message to me." She added.

Abigail and Leah nodded "we will." Leah told Emily. Emily left as Kim and her lovers stayed indoor for today.

Somewhere in the forest; Masi was sitting on a log, the snow started to fall on her, however, Masi was not bothered by it or the cold, her mind was miles and miles away even her body felt numb from cold, she didn't move from her spot.

It has been hours since she teleported away from the farm when she saw the one who so-called mother to her. Masi never thought that she was going to see her again after all those years.

Masi recalled what happened before she lost her memories, it was Madeen and Dango who sealed her memories away but she never knew why, was she a horrible person, was she that bad. Her childhood was not that good, it was at the beginning but then it changed from that day, that day was a winter holiday.

And from that day and forward, she never liked any holiday she spent it with her mothers and her sisters. She became anti-social as well being alone for a really long time. Masi remembered when her mothers were so angry when they came back from the academy after that accident as well being kicked out of school and ranked as a very dangerous student.

Masi didn't feel her tears that started to fall, she hugged herself but not from cold but from the pain she was feeling. Her cell phone rang a message tone, Masi picked her cell phone and opened the message, and it was a message from Lean. Masi read it then she stood up and heading back to the farm.

A few days later; Masi was walking in the farm checking the animals however she noticed one of the bunnies were missing, he was the weak and the small one, Masi started to look for him.

Kim looked from the watering and looked at Masi "Masi, is something wrong?" she asked.

"One of the bunnies is missing." Masi answered, "I will look for it." She added.

"Which one of them?" Kim asked.

"The small one," Masi answered.

"I saw it earlier." Kim said as she looked to see Masi "find him and bring It back, soon the sun will set." She added.

Masi nodded as she went and look for him around the farm, It took an hour till Masi finally found "there you are." She said as she walked closer to the log between the trees, Masi stopped as she noticed something, the bunny didn't move at all.

Masi came closer and kneeled down, she lifted it up and looked to see it 'oh no, it's gone.' She felt sad as she stood up and carried it, she came out the view to see Kim was watching the animals went to the barn. And the rabbits and small bunny along with birds went to the coop.

Kim looked to see Masi coming back "Masi, have you find…." She stopped when she saw the look on Masi's face "oh my Yoda." She whispered as she went to the girl.

"it's gone, Kim…" Masi said as she looked upset, it was clearly upset her so much "it didn't move." She added.

Kim sighed "hey Masi, it's ok." She said, "it's not your fault." She added, "come let's bury it." She added. Masi nodded as she followed her.

Hours later….

Leah looked at where was Masi's bedroom, she sighed as she looked at Kim "she didn't come out from dinner." She said.

Kim looked at her "she seemed to be off, something is not right." She said.

Leah nodded "I never see her this distressed before as well she looked so sad." She told her lover who nodded "I wish Abby or Emily here so they can do something with Masi.

Kim looked at her "I don't know if Abby or Emily could help but the way she acts is not a normal one." She told her.

"Do you think it's because the bunny she found?" Leah asked.

Kim shook her head "no, she been like this after she met Ms. Madeen that day." She said, "The bunny could be adding up to what she is feeling now." She added.

Leah stood up "I will talk to her." She told Kim who nodded and looked at her lover.

Leah went to Masi's bedroom, she heard nothing inside, she took a deep breath and let it out, she knocked the door "Masi, it's me Leah." She said "can I speak with you?" she asked, she heard no answer from inside "Masi." She called out "I guess you are sleeping then." She said as she walked back to living room and sat next to her lover and talked with her.

Meanwhile and inside Masi's bedroom…..

Masi was not sleeping, she was fully awake and she heard what Leah said, Masi sighed as she rested her head on her crossed arms that were on the desk, she closed her eyes as she was not feeling well. She did remember something that made her feel so sad when she was young. And today when she found the little bunny dead, it triggered that memory.

Masi sighed heavily 'this feeling I feel, it was the same one… it just like when I found the ferret that was hurt and I took care of it without bringing it home because mama and mommy refused to let me have it as a pet when I finally get to them agree I keep it… I… it was dead.' She groaned as she felt that pain again 'if they let have it then it won't die like that.' She growled 'it is their fault I feel like this.' She has hidden her face, few tears dropped from her eyes to the desk.

The clouds started to gather which it looked from it, there will a storm that will be started in few hours and next day.

At town; Madeen looked from the window of her home, she sensed something 'her feelings are not stable… she may hurt herself or others… I need to go and try to calm her down.' Madeen thought as she got out and went outside her home after she wore her raincoat. She headed to the farm.

Masi felt something; she lifted her head and growled 'she is coming here…. That is it, I will end it now.' She got up and left her bedroom and then the house, she knew both Leah and Kim was not home and not aware of Masi leaving since they both were out the farm and headed to the saloon.

Masi stood outside the farm as the sky was thick with clouds as well the wind started to pick up, the storm is coming soon, Masi looked to the right to see a figure walked and coming closer. Masi could tell who it was.

"Masi," Madeen said as she saw Masi was waiting for her and outside the house.

"We will end once and for all," Masi told Madeen before she turned and walked toward the road that headed to the mountain. Madeen sighed and followed Masi.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

Note 5: ok I will make changes a bit, in game; the Joja market in there is gone when I complete the bundles at the community center so I thought I can use that to change It into house after robin get a permission to do that from the mayor.

Note 6: I did a small trick to get Masi's sword Nirvana and said it look like an Excalibur but it not the same.

Note 7: Noin the first dark being character I made so many years ago and I own her.

Note 8: Madeen and Dango are own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow them by his permission.

Note 9: there is lots of fantasy things that some are actually made by me even it sounded bit cheesy about since things and are so unreal and pure fantasy you need to deal with it.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Masi kept walking towards the mountain followed by Madeen once they were far away from town and even Robin's house and Lunis's tent. Masi didn't turn to look at her so-called mother.

"Why you came after me?" Masi asked as she looked at the sky that started to rain.

Madeen heard Masi's question "I want to get you back to live with us." She answered, "Dagon, me and your four sisters; Sami, Ester, Lee, and Bella want you back with us, your home where you belong." She added.

"Where I belong?" Masi asked.

Madeen nodded "yes where you belong Masi, with us, in our home." She answered.

Masi turned to her "I…" she looked at her hand then she summoned her sword Nirvana "I belong nowhere." She said "I have no home, no family… I have nothing back there." She held her sword between her hands and pointed it at Madeen.

"Masi, please." Madeen looked at her daughter "I don't want to fight… I don't want to hurt you." She told her.

"Well, you will fight me here and now." Masi said, "and you will hurt me and if you want." She added as she looked at her "finish me off and remove me from life itself." She told her as she no longer feels anything.

"Masi please… stop that is not you." Madeen begged Masi "please let go of your anger, your hate." She added.

"News flash for you, this is me." Masi said as she then started to walk and circle around the redhead "anger? Hate? Is what you see in me?" she asked in mock tone "I am enraged, I am not going to forgive me for hurting me, I hate you… I HATE YOU SO MUCH." With that she attacked Madeen.

Madeen summoned her sword Durandal fast and blocked Masi's sword Nirvana "Masi stop, I don't want to fight you." She told her.

"If you don't want to fight me." Masi said "then why are you using your sword Durandal?" she asked as she looked at the redhead as she forced her to take few back steps.

Madeen backed away before she attacked Masi as Masi blocked her, their swords clashed with one another over and over again.

Madeen blinked as Masi showed a great skill using a sword 'when did Masi become this skilled.' She thought as she swung her as Masi blocked it but it forced Masi to back up a little bit.

"Oh, this will be fun." Masi grinned as her eyes became brighter, she moved to attack again and her sword clashed with Madeen's sword, several more clashes before the two jumped back putting space between them.

Madeen looked to see Masi was panting but not from being tired, Masi started to change her appearance as she kept fighting Madeen.

"Masi stop, you are not controlling yourself." Madeen tried to get into Masi's sense.

Masi growled, "SHUT UP." She yelled as she kicked Madeen cross the stomach.

Madeen was forced to back away as she held a hand against her stomach, she looked at Masi 'she won't back up, I can see it and feel it.' She thought 'she is in deep rage, it clouded her thought.

"What's the matter, are you feel tired?" Masi mocked as she threw a magic bolt at Madeen who blocked.

"Masi stop right now," Madeen said as she took more Magic bolts from Masi who threw more toward Madeen.

"I won't stop," Masi said as she took off to the air as she did this, she summoned lightning down on Madeen who blocked it in right time.

Madeen looked to see Masi looked at her with a grin 'that grin, she is forcing it to me, she wants me to fight her.' She closed her eyes 'then I will give her the fight she wants.' She opened her eyes "you have it your way, Masi." With that Madeen took off at high speed and she attacked Masi.

Masi laughed as she blocked Madeen and threw a spell at her, Madeen dodged it and threw several spells at Masi who dodged it. Masi moved fast and came down on Madeen with her sword as Madeen blocked it.

Hours later…

Both Madeen and Masi kept on fighting each others sending punches, kicks, spells at each other, their swords clashed with one another.

Madeen kicked Masi who flew backward "Masi stop, I don't want to go on." She said.

"You will go on it or I will kill you," Masi told her.

'She is serious to kill me.' Madeen thought 'she won't able to kill me no matter how fatal she can get.' She looked at her "then come at me." She said.

"As you wish." Masi said as she moved and swung her sword Madeen dodged in time 'here is open.' She thought as she moved and swung the sword with the tip of it caught Masi's face, she backed away before throwing several magic bolts that hit Masi directly.

There was a lot of smoke where Masi was, Madeen was waiting and was on guard in case Masi took the smoke as a cover to attack but nothing came. When the smoke cleared out, Masi barely able to keep hovering as she was badly hurt, she was bleeding too; Masi dismissed her sword Nirvana and looked at Madeen "you win." She told her as she barely kept her eyes open "you can finish me off and remove me from life." She told her as a single tear fell from her left eye while the right eye was closed because the blood was coming out the wound she has there.

Madeen felt her tears started to fall "I can not." She told her "I can not do this Masi, I don't want to kill you." She told her "I can not bring myself to do more harm to you than I already did to you." She added as she dismissed her sword and showing mercy to Masi.

Masi looked at her "why you are crying?" she asked, "I am a monster; I don't deserve a mercy." She added as she let out a sad laugh "I don't deserve living even." She added as she looked at Madeen "I don't deserve to have a mother, a family, a home even someone that love me." She felt so tired "I feel so tired." She said before she stopped hovering and was dropped from the sky, she closed her eyes and kept falling.

"MASI." Madeen cried out for her daughter as she went after her to save her from killing herself.

Leah came out the saloon, she looked to see the sky was raining but something was right, there were flashes of light in the clouds before she heard a loud booming noise then the flashes stopped. Leah started to walk and go to her cabin. She headed to her cabin; she heard sounds coming from the bushes, Leah thought it was a rabbit.

But then something huge came out of it, Leah screamed as she was attacked by a bear before she ran and the bear went after her, she tried to escape it but she tripped over a stone and fell, she winced as her ankle hurt. She tried to get up but she noticed the huge shadow over her, she looked to see the bear standing up on back paws ready to kill her.

She cried out for help but she was far away from anyone in town could hear her, Lean closed her eyes 'someone HELP Me.' her thought nothing but a telepathic one which was heard by Masi.

Masi used her hovering a bit as she was now standing on air, she opened her eyes "Leah." She whispered.

"Masi." Madeen was next to her daughter as she has her arms around her to keep Masi from falling as she was scared of losing her, however, she noticed Masi was floating on her own "Masi are you ok?" she asked.

Masi looked at her and nodded "yes." She looked to distance "Leah needs help." She freed herself from her mother "I need to save her now." She told her.

"I won't let you go alone, I will come with you," Madeen told Masi.

Masi looked at her and nodded to her "let's go." She told her as she flew in high speed to where Leah was. Madeen followed Masi as she kept watching of Masi was going to faint.

Leah cried as the bear got her on her shoulder with its claws as she rolled away from it, she got up and started to walk but she winced, she started to limp away to get away from the bear but it was useless as it hit her a second time this time it got her side. Leah fell as she no longer can move, she was bleeding.

The bear roared as it was ready to kill Leah, Leah closed her eyes and was ready to die but then nothing came instead there was a loud screamed as Masi blasted the bear with lightning caused it to roared in pain and got away from Leah, Masi landed on her feet "leave her alone" Masi yelled as she took a stone and throw it at the bear who chased Masi "yes, come and get me." She told it as she threw more stones to piss it off.

"Masi you are hurt." Madeen tried to get closer to her daughter "let me heal you for a bit." She told her.

"No, I am fine." Masi said as she dodged the bear's claws "Leah is the one who needs healing now, she is losing lots of blood, go to her." She added, "I can smell her blood, please go to her mama." She begged as she moved out of the bear's bite.

Madeen was staring at Masi, it was the first time in years that Masi called her by mama; she smiled as she nodded and went to Leah. She kneeled down next to the wounded young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder "easy there, I will help." She said, "Relax." She ordered her.

The artist winced but nodded as she relaxed "ok." She said as she heard the loud noises from Masi fighting the bear off. Madeen used her healing ability and healed Leah fully.

Leah sat up and she turned to look to see Masi still fighting the bear.

Madeen helped Leah up and looked at Masi "she is a brave child, she never fears to help anyone who in dire need of help." She said as she saw Masi taking few hits from the bear but Masi answered back with punches, she kicked it hard on the head and flipped back and landed on her feet.

The bear roared as it was so angry and ran toward Masi to bite her from her waist, Masi summoned her sword Nirvana and took off fast dash towards the bear she moved to side as she slashes it deep along side of its face then neck, and then its body fully before she stopped after she passed it. The bear stopped as well before it fell down dead.

Masi moved her sword fast to side as the blood on it went off it, she dismissed as she looked at Leah and Madeen, she smiled and took few steps before, her eyes widen and she fainted.

Masi heard them calling her name as they rushed to her, Madeen was the one who held her before she hit the ground, Madeen sat as she held Masi and cuddled her, Leah was the other side of Masi, and she was sitting close to her.

"Oh Masi, you shouldn't overdo it," Madeen told the girl.

"I guess I did that." Masi said as she smiled "I…" she winced as she felt so much pain.

"Masi, don't move," Madeen told her.

"It hurts so much now." Masi said, "it was not hurting before." She added, she winced against as she started to feel so tired "mama.." she called out.

"Yes my little girl, what it is?" Madeen asked.

"I…" Masi tired to fight to stay awake for a bit longer "I.. I am so sorry, I was horrible." She told her before she blacked out.

"Masi, oh no." Madeen looked at her daughter "we need to get her home now." She added as she carried her.

Leah nodded "I will call Maru to bring Doctor Harvey with her." She said as she walked with Madeen.

"No doctors, I will contact Noin," Madeen said as she and Noin were only known how to treat Masi's wounds.

s soon as they got to the farm, they got into the house after Kim let them in and saw the horrible condition that Masi was in. Madeen and Leah started to remove Masi's wet clothes and changed it into top and shorts as well putting some towels on her wounds to keep her from bleeding out. Madeen called for Noin and gave the full feedback at Masi's condition in which Noin rushed to Masi was along with medical things that the girl will need. Noin worked for hours along with Madeen as well Leah who was helping when they finally have done fixing her wounds, Masi was sleeping on her bed and was covered in a blanket; the girl has bandages all over her where she got her.

Noin gave Madeen and Leah some tips to take care of Masi before she looked at Madeen "Lady Madeen, I wish to speak with you alone." She told her.

Madeen nodded "ok." She said as she looked at Leah "Leah could you watch Masi till I come back?" she asked.

Leah smiled "sure, I will be here with her." She said as she sat down on the chair.

Noin and Madeen left Masi's bedroom leaving Masi and Leah, Noin looked at Madeen "explain." She told her.

"Well, this is what happens." Madeen started to tell what happened to Noin who listen to everyone words, they were aware that Kim and Abigail were sitting on the couch in the living room. When Madeen has told the whole story, Noin rubbed her forehead and groaned "Lady Madeen what you were thinking, Masi was barely able to stand against you, you are a demi concept awhile she is part of fey and a dark being because of your blood and mine in her." She told her.

"I know." Madeen said, "but I was surprised that she able to hold back against me with swords fight as well she fought the bear when she still had all those injuries." Madeen said.

Noin looked at her "Masi was overdoing things again, you know when she does this, she will fall asleep for few days as well may get sick." She said, "Anyway I did six units of my blood and yours in her, she should be fine." She added, "Also if she started to have a fever, inject her with the medicine I give it to you." She told her.

"I will, thank you," Madeen said as she saw Noin nodded and then she leaved, Madeen sighed as she looked to see Kim and Abigail looking at her like Madeen grown a second head, she knew they wanted to ask her few things, sighed and told them that she will talk to them about what they wanted to know before she went back inside Masi's bedroom and closed the door, she saw Leah was sitting on edge of bed.

"Leah, is she ok?" Madeen asked.

Leah looked up from Masi and turned to look at her "she is fine but her tears…" she stopped and looked at Masi "she's crying in her sleep." She told Madeen who went to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge. Madeen reached and started to stroked her daughter's hair in a motherly way, she was quiet for a while "she is seeing a dream." She finally said.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Emily/OC, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC.

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

Note 5: ok I will make changes a bit, in game; the Joja market in there is gone when I complete the bundles at the community center so I thought I can use that to change It into house after robin get a permission to do that from the mayor.

Note 6: I did a small trick to get Masi's sword Nirvana and said it look like an Excalibur but it not the same.

Note 7: Noin the first dark being character I made so many years ago and I own her.

Note 8: Madeen and Dango are own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow them by his permission.

Note 9: there is lots of fantasy things that some are actually made by me even it sounded bit cheesy about since things and are so unreal and pure fantasy you need to deal with it.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

It has been over two weeks; Masi stirred as she woke up, she opened her eyes to see herself in her bedroom 'what happened? Last time I remember I was at forest fighting off the bear.' She looked around to see her mother and Leah were sleeping.

Masi smiled 'seemed mama and Leah watched over me during the night…but how long I was out.' She sat up; she noticed that she no longer feel pain.

Masi blinked 'it couldn't be mama healing me.' She thought as she looked at her mother 'the only way she able to heal me is with Noin being around which I guess it happened when I was blacked out.' She smiled.

Masi went to her dresser and took out two blankets, she used one to cover her mother and the other one she used it to cover Leah, Masi smiled as she went took a new fresh set of cloth and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she has done taking shower, she dried herself with a towel and dressed up then she headed to the kitchen, she passed by the clock and looked at the time, Masi then started to make breakfast to all the ladies in the house include herself.

Masi smiled as she was humming, she heard the door of Kim's bedroom opened and close.

Abigail and Kim were shocked to see Masi standing up and cooking in the kitchen once they came out of Kim's bedroom "Masi you are awake?" Abigail said as she ran to Masi and hugged her.

Mas giggled "sure I am." She said as she used one arm to return the hug before she let go.

Kim came close "we were worried that you weren't going to wake up." She said.

"Leah was upset," Abigail said as she looked at Masi.

"Why would she be upset?" Masi asked, "look I am fine." She added.

"She thought she was the reason you were hurt and she didn't want to leave you alone." Kim told Masi "you were badly hurt." She added.

"But Dr. Noin told us you will be fine once you take a good rest so your wounds heal." Abigail said, "Your mom said that you are strong and you will up on your feet in few days." She added, "but." She stopped looking at Masi and has that strange look.

"A few days?" Masi asked "but what?" she asked again as she looked at Kim and her lover, she saw the look they had "how many days I was out?" she asked.

"Well you been out for over two weeks and we were worried about you." Abigail answered as she looked at Masi "Dr. Noin said this is because you lost lots of blood." She added, "she said as she to put six units of blood; three were her own and the other three were from your mother." She told her.

"Oh, I guess you learn about it then." Masi looked at Abigail and Kim who nodded.

"What day is today?" Masi asked.

"Today is Thursday," Kim answered.

Masi nodded as she finished cooking at put the foods on plates. Abigail and Kim set the table and put the breakfast on the table.

The door of Masi's bedroom opened and closed, Masi smiled as she could hear her mother and her lover talking. Abigail, Masi, and Kim greeted Leah and Madeen before the five of them sat and had breakfast.

The rest of the day; Kim, Abigail, and Masi were working in the farm, however, Masi was sent back to the house to rest.

As soon as Masi came as she was pulled to the couch by Leah, Leah cuddled Masi "I really missed you." She told her.

Masi smiled "would that mean you won't let me alone tonight?" she asked.

Leah giggled "you can count on it." She pulled Masi into a kiss and she pushed Masi to lay on her back on her couch. Masi moaned and kissed back, she felt Leah's hands moving around on her body.

Leah was on top of Masi, she pulled her back "I can not wait for tonight." She told the girl underneath her.

Masi blushed and smiled, she pulled Leah down "I want more kisses." She told Leah.

Leah smiled and nodded, she kissed Masi deeply, she felt Masi kissing her back, the two started to make out of couch kissing and touching, the two broke the kiss for air, and they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Masi rolled Leah over so Leah was lying on the couch on her back; Masi rested her head against Leah's breasts, she snuggled and nuzzled Leah's breasts "so soft… so comfy." She said as she purred and she buried her face in her favorite place.

Leah giggled as she reached down and stroked Masi's black hair "you really one of a kind Masi." She told the girl who noticed Masi lifted her head a bit and looked at her.

"I just love it to be close to my loved ones," Masi said as she went back burying her face against Leah's breasts as Leah kept stroking Masi's hair, Masi started to relax.

Leah smiled as she kept stroking Masi's hair, she felt Masi started to relax "if you want to rest you can." She told her.

"Before I do get some rest." Masi said "where is my mama?" she asked.

"Your mother heading back to her house, she said she has few things to do," Leah answered.

"I see." Masi smiled as she started to get sleep and in few moments she fell asleep on a couch and against Leah. Leah stroked Masi's hair and then her back.

By Lunchtime; Leah and Masi woke up as she was cooking lunch together, Madeen came as she baked pies as well Masi's favorite cookies as she sat with Kim and talked to her.

Abigail was helping Masi and Leah; she was sitting the table for lunch when she has done, she looked at Masi and Leah "it smells so good." She said.

Masi smiled as she looked at Leah "Leah and I cook." She said, "I hope you find it tasty." She added.

When the lunch was ready and the food was on the table, everyone took the seat around the dining table and had lunch. When they were done eating; Abigail and Kim handled clearing the table, they cleaned and washed the dishes.

When Abigail and Kim have done cleaning, Kim made some tea so they could enjoy the cheery pies that Madeen baked, the five ladies enjoyed the rest of the day, however, Kim stood up and went to check on animals and birds, she came back after she made sure the animals and birds were back to their barn and coop and safe inside. Madeen went back to her home after the sunset leaving.

After Dinner; Masi and Leah cleaned after dinner when they have done the cleaning, they sat down and enjoyed a movie with Abigail and Kim. After the movie; Masi and Leah went to Masi's bedroom after they got ready for sleep and the same thing for Abigail and Kim who were in Kim's bedroom.

Leah pushed Masi on the bed, Masi landed on her back and giggled. Leah penned Masi on bed held her Masi's wrists on each side of Masi's head, Masi looked up at Leah "seemed someone is horny." She said as she knew that Leah was teasing Masi during the movie.

"I am not the only one," Leah said as she leaned down and kissed Masi first gently and slowly before the kisses grew deeper and hotter. Leah let go of Masi's wrists.

Masi moaned as she kissed back, she reached up and pulled Leah to lay fully on top of her, Masi groaned happily as she been kissing, Leah moved her hands caressing her lover's body before her hands rested on Masi's breasts.

Masi's hands were on Leah's hair and back, Leah moaned as she broke the kiss with Masi, she blushed "you really one horny girl Masi." She added.

"Like you my love," Masi said as she blushed.

Leah leaned down and kissed Masi one more kiss before she broke it "I love it when you call me by my love." She told her.

Masi kissed back and looked at Leah and heard what Leah said "my love…kiss me more." She said.

"I will my sweet love," Leah said as she went to Masi's neck kissing it and licked it, her hands cupped Masi's breasts and rubbed them. Masi moaned and arched her neck to give Leah a full access to her neck. Masi moaned as she felt Leah kissing and licking her neck more.

Soon the two removed each other's clothes as well two piles of clothes on the floor next to the bed, sounds of moans and pants while the two made love all night long till the two were tried, they slept in each other arms.

However, Masi was not aware of what was going on for the last two weeks or so that passed but she found out soon enough and that will change lots of things for Masi.

Writer Note: I am sorry that this chapter is short but deals with me because the next chapter will be long and has a big surprise on it.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Mystery Girl**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Stardew Valley and I don't own any NPC within the game, I only own Masi a girl who appears out of nowhere and without having any memories but her name, her age, her birthday and knowledge as well keeping few dark secrets of her own.

Category: F/F, adventure, Romance.

Pairing: Abigail/ Leah/OC/, Abigail/OC, Leah/OC. Emily/Sandy

Note 1: Kim is own by Satashi and I have a permission from Satashi to use Kim in my story.

Note 2: if you want to know who is Kim and how she has two lovers, you need to read Satashi's stories; First read "Stardust" story and then "Constellation" story.

Note 3: the pairing is kind strange but I will explain to it once I get the chapters going.

Note 4: If you want to leave comment or ask me or even suggest something feel free to do so.

Note 5: ok I will make changes a bit, in game; the Joja market in there is gone when I complete the bundles at the community center so I thought I can use that to change It into house after robin get a permission to do that from the mayor.

Note 6: I did a small trick to get Masi's sword Nirvana and said it look like an Excalibur but it not the same.

Note 7: Noin the first dark being character I made so many years ago and I own her.

Note 8: Madeen and Dango are own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow them by his permission.

Note 9: there is lots of fantasy things that some are actually made by me even it sounded bit cheesy about since things and are so unreal and pure fantasy you need to deal with it.

 **Chapter Twenty**

Masi purred happily in her sleep as she was burying her face between Leah's breasts, she stirred as she started to wake up as she was cuddling with Leah after the two spent the night together.

Masi smiled as she looked to see her lover was still sleeping, she kissed her lover on lips, cheek, forehead, nose and her left side of her breast just above the heart, Masi then rested her head against Leah's breasts and went back to sleep.

After few hours; Leah and Masi woke up as the two took a shower together when they have done taking shower, the two dried using towels then they dressed up before they went back to Masi's bedroom to tide Masi's bedroom when they did that, Masi cast a spell to remove the scent of lovemaking.

Masi and Leah headed to the kitchen and saw that Abigail and Kim were making breakfast, the two greeted Abigail and Kim who greeted them back.

When breakfast was ready and on the table; Abigail, Masi, Leah, and Kim took seats that were around the dining table. After they ate breakfast; Leah and Masi did the cleanup and after they done.

Kim and Masi were doing their work at the farm then Masi took care of the animals and bird. Leah was sitting on one of the steps of the wooden porch with sketching book; she was working on sketching for both Kim and Masi.

When Masi and Kim did their work at the farm, they headed inside along with Leah who said she will be making a snack for both Kim and Masi.

Masi sat on the table and started to munch on the cookies her mother brought them for her, Kim blinked at her "Masi, you shouldn't eat those, you know Leah is making snacks." She said.

Masi smiled "oh, don't worry those are not like cookies you knew." She told her as she munched on another cookie.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

Masi smiled "well those cookies originally made by Dr. Noin and mama took the recipe from her." She told her "Ingredients in those cookies are different from normal ones." She answered, "those cookies are made to lift my energy up and it doesn't affect my appetite for food." She added.

"I see," Kim said as she looked at the girl.

After the snack; Masi told Kim that she was going to visit her mother; Masi headed to the town as she went to where her mother's house, she crossed the bridge and she reached her mother's house. Masi knocked the door and waited.

Few moments; Madeen opened the door, she smiled as she hugged her daughter "my little girl." She said as she let go of her "come in." she told her.

Masi smiled "hello mama." She said as she got in after Madeen let her in. Masi sat on the couch as her mother made tea for them both, Madeen brought tea and plate of cookies.

Masi sat with her mothers as they talked as well enjoyed the cookies and tea together, Masi did tell her mother what happened when she arrived in town, Madeen listened as she reached and stroked Masi's hair in motherly hair.

"That one big adventure for you kiddo," Madeen said as she saw Masi beamed.

"well that not all of it, I had to go down into mines as I scared Abby off showing right behind her," Masi said.

"Oh my, what you did to the poor girl?" Madeen asked as she looked at the black haired girl.

"Oh, nothing much besides I just able to change my form in shadow form and just grope her from behind." Masi answered, "it was one of Dr. Noin's tricks that she taught me." She added.

"Oh, my." Madeen tired to laugh "I will have a word with Noin not to teach you naughty things." She added.

"But Mama, Abby is my lover." Masi said as she blushed "as well Leah." She blushed even darker.

"Don't tell you did something to that young woman Masi." Madeen looked at black haired as who not looking back at her mother "you did something, what you did?" she asked.

"Oh, I just made Leah scream in pleasure," Masi answered as she still looking away from her mother and blushed darkly.

"Masi!" Madeen was stunned as she looked at her daughter.

Two hours later….

Masi was sleeping on couch awhile Madeen was working on in her study room when she came out, she saw Masi sleeping on couch with book resting on her stomach, Madeen shook her head and smiled, she walked to the closet and pulled out a blanket, she covered Masi and went back inside the study room to finish some work.

The sun was sitting when Masi's cell phone rang which woke up Masi, Masi reached and took out her cell phone to answer it, she heard Leah's voice and smiled.

"Hi, Leah," Masi said as she smiled a sleepy smile.

"Masi, Hi." Leah said "are you coming to the saloon this evening?" she asked, "you know it's a Friday night." She added.

"I know and I will come," Masi said.

"well I will be waiting with the others at Saloon," Leah told her before she ended the call with Masi.

Masi sat on the couch as she put her cell phone in her pocket before she cast a spell on herself to fresh her look, she folded the blanket and put it at end of the couch. Masi then stood up and went to check on her mothers to tell her that she will go to the saloon after the sunset.

Madeen smiled as she talked to Masi till it was time for Masi to the saloon to hung with her friends, Madeen said she will join as soon as she could as well finishing her work.

Masi nodded and gave her mother a hug before she left, she passed on bridge to see Penny, Masi smiled at her and talked to her a bit before Penny went home and Masi headed to the saloon, she stopped outside the saloon and looked at her watch, she found it's still early to go in so Masi headed to Alex's house to see his grandparents Evelyn and George, after spending an hour with them, Masi headed to the saloon to see the people in town were there. Masi was unaware of what will happen soon.

An hour later after sunset; Masi had fun with her friends as well she played some video games with Abigail and Kim for an hour, she danced with Leah and played pool with Sebastian and Sam.

Masi shared Pizza with her friends, Masi wanted to talk to Emily but Emily was busy in her work at saloon as she took the order, serve drinks and food for people in the saloon, each time Masi asked to talk with her a bit, Emily always telling her she was busy with work.

Masi sighed as she felt Emily was avoiding her but never know why really, Leah looked at Masi and smiled at her; she cuddled Masi who snuggled against her.

Abigail was whining as she lost another game, she came back to set with Kim, Leah, and Masi and talked to them, Abigail noticed Masi's behavior.

"Masi, what's wrong?" Abigail asked.

Masi sighed and looked at the purple haired "it's just… I want to talk to Emily even for a small bit." She said, "but she keeps saying she is busy and Gus needs her help." She added.

Kim and Abigail looked at one another, they both knew that something happened when Masi was sleeping for over two weeks but they didn't tell her anything. Leah herself didn't know what was going on since she been staying with Masi and took care of her along with Madeen.

Leah smiled as she patted Masi's back "I am sure you will have time to talk to Emily but you know tonight is a busy night." She told Masi to make her feel better.

Masi nodded but she felt something was not right, Masi looked at Emily to see her avoiding the eye contact with her, she sighed as she looked to see Abigail and Kim danced together that made her smile.

Friday night was a night where everyone gathered at the Saloon; Masi enjoyed her time and relax as she was sitting with her friends as she talked with Sebastian as she will join Sam, Abigail and himself to play Dungeon and dragon board game.

Masi noticed the strange lady who just walked in, the strange lady has a red strawberry hair color, Masi saw her went to the bar to talk to Emily, she saw Emily smiled at the woman and talked to her and looked happy, Masi never seen her before as well there was something off, she looked at Abigail "who is that woman?" Masi asked.

"Oh that is Sandy, she is Emily's." Abigail about to finish what she was saying but she stopped as she watched what happened.

Masi blinked and saw her lover Abigail was looking at something "what's wrong, what are you looking at?" she asked as she turned to see what made her heart breaks.

The woman who came in pulled Emily into deep kiss this caused things to fall over for Masi as well the horrible feeling that Masi felt that very moment, Masi felt that she couldn't breathe, she stood up "I will go now." With that, she rushed out of the saloon almost as if a monster was behind her.

Kim and Leah came to table after they saw Masi ran outside the saloon "Abby did something happen?" Leah asked.

"Why did Masi run as if a monster chased her?" Kim asked.

"Look toward the bar." That was all Abigail said.

Leah and Kim turned to look at the bar to see Sandy and Emily were kissing hotly, Leah looked upset and about to go to Emily but Kim stopped her.

"Why you are stopping me, Kim?" Leah asked, "I need to give Emily a piece of my mind just because she hurt Masi." She added.

"I know how you are feeling as well Abby is the same," Kim said as she looked at Abigail, Leah looked to see Abigail was about to beat the hell out of both Emily and Sandy but she was holding back.

Masi was leaning against the bridge as she took deep breaths to calm the rage within her, she felt betray by Emily who broke her heart. She didn't want to stay in the saloon at all after what she saw also she didn't want to see Leah, Kim, and Abigail, she felt she couldn't hold back snapping out.

Masi looked at her mother's house and sighed, she was thinking to go for her mother but she was not sure if her mother was still awake, Masi sighed as she looked at the water, the sky was covered in cloud and it started to rain.

The lights of her mother's house were turned on, Madeen opened the door and looked to the bridge "Masi." She called out "come in my little girl." She added.

Masi sighed as she walked to her mother's house, she stood before her mother "mama can I stay over?" she asked.

"Sure little one," Madeen answered as she smiled gently as she let her in.

Masi walked into the house as she looked at her mother, Madeen saw the look at Masi's eyes and hugged her "oh Masi." She said gently "something happened and it hurt you." She said as she led Masi to sit on the couch with her.

Masi nodded, she walked with her mother and sat on the couch with her, Masi started to cry as she started to tell her mother what happened at the saloon "Emily… she has been voiding me all night as I try to talk to her." she sniffed "she kept saying she was busy with her work and that Gun needed her help." She added.

"Emily works in the saloon." Madeen said "you know that right?" she asked.

"I know mama but that not what is hurting me," Masi told her mother as she saw her mother listening to her.

"Then tell me baby girl, what happened?" Madeen looked worried about Masi as she sensed her pain.

"A lady came in saloon and…" Masi felt her tears falling, even more, Madeen rubbed stroked Masi's hair "she talked to Emily who smiled happily at the woman and talked to her then that woman kissed Emily right there and in front of everyone." She added.

"Oh, Masi." Madeen hugged her daughter close "it's will be alright Masi." She added, she started to sing for Masi which calmed Masi down.

An hour later; Masi was getting sleepy "come on Masi, let's get you to bed." She told her.

Masi shook her head "I will sleep here on the couch." She told her.

"You don't need to sleep on couch Masi." Madeen said as she looked at the girl "I have a bedroom set for you." She added "and your things I had back at home, I brought it here and put them in your bedroom, here." She told her.

"Really mama?" Masi asked.

Madeen nodded "yes." She answered, "come on I will show you, your bedroom." She added, she stood up and she looked at Masi. Masi got up as Madeen took Masi's hand and led her to Masi's bedroom when they reached the bedroom; it has the same sign she has back on the door of her bedroom that read Masi's name on it.

Madeen opened the door and let Masi go in, Masi walked inside the room, she looked around to see it looked like her old bedroom but with some differences which are the bed now fit for a person that old as Masi, as well she has now a pc on the desk. There is a tv set along with Nintendo Switch counsel as well having games on game holder for Nintendo switch, there were a DVD player and set of DVD of movies. Masi saw the bookcase filled with Masi's favorite books, comic, and manga. Masi smiled as she looked at her mother who smiled back at Masi.

Masi hugged her mother which caused Madeen to smile "I am back home mama." Masi said.

"Welcome home Masi." Madeen hugged her daughter back.

That night Masi spent it at her mother's home as well in Masi's own bedroom which it had a familiar feeling of being safe and comfortable. Masi never called any of her friends or even text message of her whereabouts because tonight is the night that Masi finally feel that she was back at her home and being with her mother who decided to have mother-daughter night.

The End….


End file.
